Eridan
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: El secreto que Eridan y Eren compartían estaba volviendo loco a Rivaille, parecían cotillas por todo el lugar...y lo peor de todo era... ¡Que su sombra le había abandonado por aquel estúpido mocoso! Ya vería ese Jaeger, ¿Quien demonios le daba derecho a robarle a su niña? RivaillexFem!Eren :D Pasen y denle una oportunidad! n.n
1. Capitulo 1

_**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, hago esto por diversión, habrá algo de OoC, creo xD**_

**Eridan**

**Capitulo 1**

_-Rivaille-llamo Erwin con el semblante serio_

_-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el francés acercándose de a poco a la tropa que recién llegaba _

_-Lo siento-contesto el rubio bajando la cabeza-Ella…murió-_

_Petra podía decir, que era la primera vez que el semblante serio del Sargento se desfiguraba de tal manera, pasando de la sorpresa, a la frustración y finalmente, a la rabia y tristeza al mismo tiempo._

_-¡Te dije que no debía ir con ustedes! ¡Solo era una niña!-grito alterado buscando con la mirada el caballo que cargaba con el cuerpo_

_-No la vas a encontrar, la hemos dejado-_

_-¿Y cómo por qué demonios la dejaron?-conforme el sargento hablaba iba alzando la voz hasta gritar, Auruo y Erd sostuvieron al sargento antes de que saltara sobre el comandante._

_-Para que no la vieras-fue la simple respuesta de Erwin y Rivaille lo fulmino con la clara furia en la mirada_

Hanji abrió los ojos. ¿Por qué recordaba aquello? Ya tenía 5 años de eso, y sabía que para el pequeñín aquello había sido duro. Esa niña a la que había encontrado, sola e inconsciente en el bosque a punto de ser devorada por un titán, aquella misma niña que era la "sombra" del sargento, aquella que le había insistido a su tío Erwin que la llevara con él por las provisiones y le daba vida al cuartel… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había desaparecido de la vida de todos, y aunque nadie la mencionara, sabía que más que nadie, el que más la extrañaba era el pequeñín amargado. Sabía que a veces la mano áspera de Rivaille buscaba la pequeña, tibia y delicada mano que siempre se aferraba a él como tabla de salvación.

Se dio una ducha y se vistió, apurándose a llegar al comedor, no quería pensar en cosas tristes.

-Buen día-saludo alegre entrando al comedor

Los nuevos reclutas saludaron y Petra le hizo señas para que se acercara a su mesa, allí diviso al sargento que miraba unos papeles con su total atención.

-Hey pequeñín, ¿Trabajando duro desde temprano?-pregunto acercándose con naturalidad aunque de verdad estaba muy preocupada

-A diferencia tuya-fue la sola respuesta del sargento, Zoe rio divertida

-Eso lo dices porque no me has visto trabajar en el lab…-la oración quedó inconclusa cuando las puertas se abrieron

En la entrada, una niña de más o menos 10 años con un vestido blanco y cabello negro jugaba con la tela de su vestimenta, no llevaba zapatos y su piel blanca estaba un poco sucia.

Rivaille y Zoe intercambiaron una mirada, conocían aquel rostro, aquellas facciones. La científica se adelantó y hacia el pasillo, sentía la adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo y toda la emoción la contenía en sus manos que no paraban de temblar.

-¿Eridan?-pregunto con temor

-¡Hanji-san!-dijo alegre y la mayor abrió los brazos para recibir a la pequeña que brincaba hacia ella

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la científica revisándola, la menor asintió con una sonrisa amplia-¿Cómo es que…? ¿Cuándo…?-las preguntas quedaban en el aire, ahogando a la sargento con tantas preguntas que deseaba hacer, Petra apareció al lado de la niña comenzando a darle mimos que la pequeña

-Primero que nada-hablo Rivaille manteniéndose a distancia de ellas, la cara de Eridan se ilumino al verle, a punto de brincar a abrazarle-Deberías de llevarla a la enfermería a que la revisen-

-Sí, Heichou tiene razón-dijo Petra acariciando el cabello de la menor

-Vamos pequeña-dijo Zoe comenzando a caminar

-Espe...-la palabra quedo en el aire cuando vio que su tan preciado sargento tomaba asiento junto a un castaño de ojos verdes que la miraba con curiosidad

**-0-**

Rivaille entro en la oficina de Erwin, no muy contento, si bien su expresión era la de siempre, sus ojos denotaban molestia. Eren que estaba allí hizo el saludo militar, completamente nervioso por el aura que el francés emitía.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?-pregunto con furia pasando por alto al novato

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto levantando la cabeza el comandante

-Eridan-dijo simplemente, la expresión de Erwin Smith no cambio

-No te entiendo, ¿Podrías ser más explícito?-

-Estoy siendo bastante claro, quiero que me digas porque me mentiste diciéndome que ella murió-

-No mentí, esa noche ella murió, yo mismo lo comprobé-dijo con seguridad el rubio

-¡Entonces explícame como es que se apareció en el comedor hace unas horas!-las palmas del sargento golpearon el escritorio haciendo brincar a Eren que se encogió en su lugar

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto más que sorprendido poniéndose de pie-Eso es imposible, ¿En dónde está ahora?-

-Hanji le ha llevado a la enfermería… ¿No sabias nada?-

El comandante asintió y salió a paso apresurado.

-Eren, dejaremos este tema para otra ocasión-fue lo último que escucho del mayor que había desaparecido por la puerta, por primera vez Rivaille reparó en el muchacho allí presente

-S-sí señor-

Sus ojos viajaron al sargento que seguía con sus manos recargadas del escritorio, intercambiaron una mirada y él la desvió al suelo, cobardemente.

-¿Qué hace allí soldado?-pregunto Rivaille con un tono peligroso-¡Vaya a limpiar las habitaciones! Y dígale al reto que quiero este lugar impecable-

-Sí señor-dijo casi corriendo por los instrumentos de limpieza, el bajito dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los establos, aún no podía ir a verla

**-0-**

-Todo está perfecto-comento el doctor, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose un poco de la pelinegra

-Les digo que estoy bien-respondió la niña cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas, en un gesto cómico

-Solo era para asegurarnos-dijo Petra con una sonrisa, el médico le regalo una paleta, ella la aceptó por cortesía pero no se la llevó a la boca

Las puertas se abrieron abruptamente y la cara de Eridan se ilumino con esperanza más hizo una extraña mueca al ver a Erwin entrar a la habitación.

La boca del comandante se abrió y cerró, como pez fuera del agua, queriendo decir algo pero sin poder hacerlo, la sargento elevo las manos deteniendo cualquier comentario.

-¡No entre en pánico!-casi grito Zoe

Eridan abrazo sus rodillas recargando su frente en ellas.

-¿Cómo es… que llegaste aquí? Tú…-

-La verdad no lo sé, tío Erwin-dijo sin levantar la cara y soltando un suspiro-Solo llegue-hizo una mueca-No podría explicarlo correctamente, pero…ella me dejo volver-

-¿Ella?-pregunto Petra confundida, tomando asiento junto a la niña

-No sé si deba decirlo, tal vez ella se moleste-

Se quedaron en silencio, intentando comprender las palabras de la menor más no le encontraban mucho sentido.

-Yo…-comenzó a hablar de nuevo llamando la atención de todos-¿Por qué Rivaille está enfadado conmigo?... ¿Acaso me odia?-el pánico en los ojos de la menor hizo que los corazones de los demás dieran un vuelco, ¡Con un demonio que esa niña era la ternura en persona!

-No te odia linda-dijo Petra acariciándole el cabello-Solo está intentando entender que estas de nuevo con nosotros-

-¿De verdad?-pregunto esperanzada

-De verdad-

-Gracias Petra-san-dijo abrazando a la mujer que le correspondió gustosa

-Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si te preparo un baño? Estoy segura de que el Heichou quiere que te asees-

-Está bien- asintió y bajo de la cama tomando la mano de la chica

**-0-**

Sin darse cuenta había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera del lugar, camino a paso lento a la enfermería y su mano se detuvo antes de empujar la puerta, no había notado antes como temblaba. Frunció sus labios volviéndolos una línea y tomo rumbo a su habitación, no podía verla, no podía hablar con ella aún.

Abrió la puerta y al cerrar detrás de él se quedó quieto. Allí, sentada en la orilla de la cama estaba Eridan, viéndole fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos aguamarina tan abiertos que derrumbaban los muros alrededor de su corazón. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una trenza y traía un pijama blanco que consistía en una pequeña blusa y un pantalón. Sus pies colgaban y jugaba con ellos, balanceándolos de atrás a adelante, sus manos estaban sobre la cama.

-Hola-le saludo y sonrió-Te estaba esperando-

-Hola-saludo simplemente y se encamino al armario para sacar su pijama-¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?-

-Mmm no lo sé-

-Creí que dormirías con Petra-

-¿No quieres que duerma aquí?-pregunto poniéndose de pie

-Yo no dije eso-Rivaille dejo el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales en una esquina y los arneses a su lado, tomó el pijama y entró a su baño privado, se cambió, dobló su ropa y lavó sus dientes, cuando salió ella ya estaba acomodada en la cama, cubierta con las cobijas

-¿Estas enfadado conmigo?-el mayor suspiro y negó con la cabeza-Entonces ¿Por qué me evitas?-pregunto, se veía algo lastimada por la actitud del sargento

-No te estoy evitando-

La niña apretó sus puños, se sentía frustrada, arrugo la nariz y se tragó el nudo en la garganta, no iba a llorar.

-Rivaille…-se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los parpados-Lance…no me odies-comenzó a hablar y ya no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas-Sé que tarde mucho en regresar, pero es que tuve que buscarte…pero ya estoy aquí-sorbió su nariz y bajo la cabeza, no quería que le viera llorar-Papi…no me odies, por favor-

Se sorprendió al sentir la calidez de un pañuelo limpiar sus lágrimas y su nariz, al levantar el rostro y encontrarse de cerca con el mayor y con esa expresión tan cálida que resultaba increíble en ese hombre, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Yo no te odio-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-la esperanza volvió a iluminar el rostro de la niña

-Si-

De un brinco, ella ya lo había rodeado con sus manitas, sonriente y contenta, como amaba a ese hombre al que llamaba "padre".

-Yo te quiero mucho-comenzó a decir de nuevo sintiendo los brazos del sargento que la rodeaban y extrañamente su hombro húmedo-¿Me quieres?-

-Si-fue la simple afirmación del hombre

No la soltó ni siquiera cuando ella cayo rendida en sus brazos, ni siquiera cuando se recostó o cuando apago la lámpara, ahora que la tenía allí, se aseguraría con su vida que no se la volvieran a quitar.

* * *

***Eridan es un nombre noruego, significa siempre poderosa :)**

**Hola! Este es mi primer fic de SNK, porfavor! enle una oportunidad :D, esta idea se me ocurrio ahora que ando lejos de casa xD en fin, espero les guste la idea y bueno es un Rivaille x Eren, así que les pido paciencia n.n ojala este bien mi idea y la acepten como se debe ja!**

**Ja ne!**

**Su amiga,**

**Rave-chan**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**SNK no me pertenece! Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión, tal vez OoC**_

**Eridan**

**Capitulo 2**

Al entrar al comedor la cara de Eridan se ilumino, cuando vio el desayuno que Petra le preparó. Las mujeres de la división de Hanji le habían confeccionado varios vestidos y le consiguieron algunos zapatos.

Tomo asiento en medio de su padre y de Zoe, comenzando a comer con gusto, sus orbes aguamarina viajaron al castaño frente a ella que comía con la vista clavada en su plato. Eridan había encontrado interesante al muchacho, que cuando creía que nadie le veía sus ojos viajaban al sargento y cuando el pelinegro alzaba la vista, la clavaba en el plato o pretendía mirar a otro lado, eso era lo más divertido…a todas horas.

Eren, después de ser descubierto infraganti por Rivaille, tomo su bandeja y se puso de pie, haciendo una pequeña reverencia indicando que se retiraba, la niña, comprendiendo que se iba se apresuró a comer.

-Hanji-san, ¿Hoy tengo algo que hacer con usted?-la mujer asintió

-¿Por qué?-

-Debo limpiar las caballerizas y cepillar a los caballos-dijo recibiendo una mirada aprobatoria de parte del mayor, era una suerte que Mikasa hubiese salido por provisiones con un pequeño grupo, de lo contrario ya estaría lista para ir a ayudarle.

-De acuerdo, puedo esperar a que termines-la sargento sonrió burlona-Diviértete-el chico resoplo

-Gracias-dijo inclinándose de nuevo y la pequeña pelinegra se puso de pie tan rápido que asusto al chico

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-pregunto ansiosa-Puedo ser de ayuda-aseguro

-P-pero…-la frase quedo inconclusa y los orbes esmeraldas viajaron al sargento

-¿Puedo acompañar a Eren?-pregunto con una sonrisa

Rivaille miro a su hija, su sombra, un poco sorprendido porque quisiera ir con el menor, después miró a Eren, que aguardaba de pie por su respuesta, al principio pensó en negarse pero la mirada de Eridan termino por convencerle, odiaba cuando ella le veía así porque él terminaba cediendo.

-De acuerdo-acepto-Pero no distraigas a Eren de su trabajo-

-Entendido-dijo haciendo el saludo militar con una amplia sonrisa-No lo distraeré, solo ayudare-

Gunter tomo la bandeja de Eren con una sonrisa y recogió el plato de la niña, haciendo un ademan con la cabeza indicando la puerta, la pelinegra abrazo sus piernas con cariño y después corrió hasta llegar al lado del castaño para tomar su mano, sorprendiendo un poco a Jaeger.

Salieron a paso lento, Petra, Hanji, Erd y Gunter intercambiaron una mirada sonriendo al mismo tiempo, Eridan tenía la facilidad de ganarse el corazón de quien ella se lo propusiera.

**-0-**

Cepillaba al caballo de su padre, mientras era sostenida por Eren en el aire, era divertido y le daba una nueva perspectiva del lugar, lo veía desde un punto más alto, todo. El muchacho debía admitir que ella era graciosa, y pasar tiempo con ella era entretenido, además de las historias que ella contaba, no eran algo cotidiano, pero le recordaba al libro que Armin le leía cuando niños.

-Era como un lago inmenso, el agua era salada y tenía muchos peces de colores, según recuerdo Fenrir me dijo que se llamaba Océano y había algo llamado arena, en la orilla, eran como roquitas muy chiquitas…como tierra blanca completamente, se sentía muy bien en los pies-

-Dices que Fenrir es un lobo-comenzó a repasar el mayor mientras la dejaba en el suelo

-Sip, ella lo mando para cuidarme-sonrió

-¿Ella lo mando?-

-Me contó que Fenrir estuvo atado con Gleipnir por miles de años, hasta que ella encontró la llave y le libero…en agradecimiento él aceptó a hacer todo lo que le pidiera-

-Vaya-Eren sabía que había escuchado esos nombres antes, ya le preguntaría a Armin después-¿Fue por eso que no regresaste en seguida?-

-Sí, ella y Fenrir insistieron en que debía conocer cosas-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia mientras dejaba el cepillo en su lugar-Petra-san me dijo que puedes transformarte en titán-el chico se tensó y tragó saliva con dificultad, asintiendo al mismo tiempo, seguro ahora ella sentiría miedo y se alejaría-¡Eso es asombroso!-dijo con la emoción expresada en su mirada

-¿No te asusta?-ella negó-¿Ni un poco?-volvió a negar

-¡Yo puedo…!-sus manos taparon su boca al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir y se mordió la lengua-Yo puedo… ¿Acompañarte con Hanji-san?-

-Deberías preguntarle a tu padre-dijo notando aquel cambio tan brusco de actitud

-¿Estará presente?-Eren asintió-Entonces no habrás problemas-

Miró a la niña, y el deseo de tomarla en brazos y darle todo lo que quisiera le invadió, quería protegerla de todo…su mente divagaba, si bien ella no tuviese 10 años podría ser su hija, su piel y el color de ojos casi eran similares.

-Eri-le llamó por el nuevo sobrenombre que con cariño le había puesto a la niña-Vamos con la sargento Hanji-

-Bien-dijo corriendo a su lado para tomar su mano de nuevo, ahora amaba la forma en que le llamaba, la sensación era la misma que cuando estaba con su padre

-Eren-apretó un poco más su mano para llamar su atención-A ti… ¿A ti te gusta mi papá?-pregunto finalmente con emoción contenida, las mejillas de Jaeger se tiñeron de rojo y comenzó a balbucear

-E-Eri… que cosas dices-su risa fingida no convenció a la menor-E-estas alucinando-

-Te he visto observarlo-sentenció ella con una sonrisa divertida-No me mientas…te prometo no decirle nada-Eren se mojó los labios con nerviosismo y volvió a tragar saliva con dificultad

-¿No sería extraño?-vio de reojo a la niña que no parecía comprender-Quiero decir, los dos somos hombres, y no creo que sea lo correcto-la pelinegra pareció meditarlo seriamente y finalmente se vió segura de su respuesta

-Bueno, no creo que sea problema, además, Fenrir dice que amor es amor, que lo demás no importa, aunque él dice que cada quien tiene sus preferencias…y aunque no lo entiendo del todo, creo que tiene razón-

Jaeger abrió la boca para responder después de meditar un poco, iba a contarle un secreto a la niña pero la voz de la sargento le interrumpió.

-¡Tardaron demasiado! Les hemos estado esperando-

-Lo sentimos-contestaron al mismo tiempo comenzando a correr, al llegar junto a Zoe, Rivaille hizo su aparición

-¿Por qué trajo a mi hija aquí soldado?-pregunto con tono peligroso haciendo temblar al castaño

-No lo regañes-intervino Eridan, dando un par de pasos al frente sin soltar la mano del chico-Yo quería venir-Hanji sonrió conteniendo una risita, ya había quien defendiera a Eren de Rivaille y ¡Vaya defensora se había conseguido! La mismísima ternura andante, la debilidad del mejor soldado de la humanidad

-Eridan, este lugar no es para que andes jugando por ahí-

-Lo sé, Eren viene a entrenar, me quedaré quieta junto a ti, lo prometo-sonrió haciéndole _jaque mate _al sargento que volvió a acceder por segunda vez en el día

-Bien-sus ojos vieron al novato-Más vale que tengas cuidado con tus acciones mocoso-nervioso Eren asintió varias veces

-Bien, comencemos, Eren, quiero que te transformes y veremos si puedes entenderme ¿De acuerdo?-Hanji comenzó a dar instrucciones a sus subordinados para darle espacio a Eren

El chico mordió su pulgar y todos se pusieron listos, los ojos aguamarina curiosos veían con atención la transformación, en cuanto el enorme titán apareció, un destello de asombro brillaba en sus ojos.

-¿Eren? ¿Me escuchas?-pregunto la sargento más el titán no pareció responder, sus ojos recorrieron la multitud y se detuvieron en la menor que no parecía tener ningún atisbo de temor

Se inclinó, con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra simplemente flexionada, la mano del titán viajo hacia ella, Rivaille se preparó para detenerle pero se quedó estático al ver como se detenía ante un simple gesto de la niña, que dio un par de pasos subiendo a la mano que quedó extendida frente a ella.

-Súbeme-ordeno y el titán se puso de pie, moviendo despacio la mano donde ella estaba-¡Woah! ¡Vaya vista tienes!-

-¡Eren!-la voz autoritaria de su padre resonó-¡Baja a Eridan ahora mismo!-el titán no escucho, ahora su atención estaba simplemente centrada en la niña de cabellos negros que veía a su padre desde arriba

-Bájame, antes de que a papá le dé un infarto, y deja salir a Eren…-el titán volvió a hincarse dejando a Eridan en el suelo y el vapor comenzó a salir haciendo que el cuerpo desapareciera

Eren surgió, se sentía confundido, no entendía bien porque pero parecía que esta vez se había mantenido controlado, aunque no recordaba haber escuchado la voz de la científica. La primer mirada que se encontró, fue la alegre aguamarina de la más pequeña del lugar, que le sonreía ampliamente.

-Bienvenido de vuelta-saludo Hanji, igual de contenta

-¿Pudo aprender algo nuevo?-pregunto curioso y la mujer asintió

-Oh, pero claro que sí-sus ojos se desviaron a la niña que le ayudaba a ponerse de pie-Hemos encontrado a alguien a quién tu titán escuchará-Eren vio a la sargento y después a la hija de Rivaille—que por cierto parecía matarlo con la mirada— ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

**-0-**

La mirada del mejor soldado de la humanidad volvió a ver al frente, era tarde, y el mocoso aún no aparecía a desayunar, no se lo había encontrado de camino al comedor.

-Eridan-llamo a la niña a su lado que jugueteaba con su tenedor

-¿Si?-

-Acompañame-

-Sí, señor-se puso de pie esperando a su padre y comenzaron a andar, cuando salieron del comedor se sintió libre de preguntar-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Por Eren, es tarde y no se ha dignado a levantarse, hoy debe limpiar las habitaciones-

-¿Por qué le pones tanto trabajo?-pregunto

-Siempre se gana los castigos-fue la simple respuesta que no convenció a la pequeña nórdica

Se detuvieron frente a las escaleras y ella le detuvo, con mirada suplicante.

-Le regañarás, ¿Verdad?-el hombre asintió-¿Puedo adelantarme para advertirle aunque sea?-Rivaille sintió que su corazón se estremeció ante tal ofrecimiento tan tierno

-Bien, si está listo antes de que yo llegue no le ira tan mal-cuando termino la oración la niña ya iba a la mitad de las escaleras, vaya que le tenía demasiado aprecio a ese mocoso

-¡Eren!-comenzó a gritar corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta del fondo-¡Eren!-tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta-¡Arreglate que papá vie…ne!-sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a la persona en el interior-¡Eren!-

* * *

***Fenrir, en la mitología nórdica, es un lobo monstruoso, hijo del Dios Loki**

***Gleipnir es el nombre de la cadena con la que los dioses ataron a Fenrir, según la leyenda, está hecha con el sonido de la pisada del gato, la barba de la mujer, las raíces de la montaña, los nervios del oso, el soplo de los peces y la saliva del pájaro**

**Alo! Vengo con el segundo cap :) espero les haya gustado, estoy poniendo mi esfuerzo, ya en el siguiente capitulo sabran el secreto n.n y algunas aclaraciones que tendre que poner :D ahora contesto reviews:**

_**Edna. Viibritannia: **_**si, procurare que asi se mantenga xD ojala te haya gustado deja un review! Cuídate**

_**Hiromihyuga24: **_**ok, en este cap salio más Eren y bueno espero te haya gustado, planeo mantenerlo interesante xD asi que espero te vaya gustando, un saludo y nos leemos el sig cap**

_**Blueneko: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado, ojala te siga gustando n.n saludos!**

_**Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido: **_**hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado, ya le eche ojo a la que hiciste xD y no esta nada mal, la verdad es que me gusto aunque no soy fan del ErenxAnnie :) ntp, no te golpeare, no hay porque xD bueno, espero este cap te haya gustado y te mando saludos :D nos leemos**

_**Chiichan: **_**sip, ErenxRivaille, es de mis parejas favoritas de este anime :D, he aquí la actualización, que espero te haya gustado, aun no puedo aclarar muchas cosas de Eridan debido a que debo mantener cierto suspenso pero ya llegara el momento, mientras tanto, les dejare pistas en los caps y mas dudas xD, bueno, me despido, saludos! Nos leemos el sig cap**

**Bueno, me despido, nos leemos pronto**

**Ja ne!**

**Su nakama,**

**Rave-chan**


	3. Capitulo 3

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión, posible OoC**_

**Advertecia: ****Fem!ErenxLevi**

**Eridan**

**Capitulo 3**

-¡Eren!-Rivaille escucho la forma asustada con la que su hija pronunció el nombre del novato y apresuro el paso-¡L-lo siento!-

Eridan cerró la puerta con rapidez y las mejillas rosadas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el sargento detrás de la niña, haciéndola brincar

-N-nada, Eren se está cambiando-volteó a encararlo con una fingida sonrisa angelical y las manos en su espalda

-Quedamos que si no estaba listo, lo castigaría-ella tomo su muñeca para detenerle

-A-al menos deja que termine de vestirse-dijo nerviosa y su padre le vio serio-Q-quiero decir, que es de mala educación ver a las demás personas mientras se están vistiendo-

La puerta se abrió y el castaño salió, un poco sonrojado, intentando aparentar calma, aunque se estaba muriendo de los nervios.

-¡Soldado!-

-¡S-señor!-dijo rápidamente haciendo el saludo militar

-Prometiste no regañarlo-intervino Eridan antes de que el sargento abriera la boca nuevo

-Solo si estaba listo cuando yo llegara, y no dije nada de no regañarlo, dije que no le iría tan mal-una chispa brilló en los ojos de la astuta menor

-Bueno, está bien, pero Eren salió de su habitación antes de que tu llegaras ¿No es así?-Jaeger les veía con la clara confusión en el rostro, se sentía como un infante frente a sus padres que discutían por lo que era mejor para él-Entonces no hay razones para que seas tan duro-

-Si mal no recuerdo, tú fuiste la que me detuvo de entrar, alegando que es de mala educación interrumpir cuando la gente se está vistiendo-

-Aun así, Eren salió antes de que tu entraras, así que dejemos esto de lado y vayamos a terminar el desayuno ¿Está bien?-

-Eridan…-

-¡Todos de acuerdo!-tomó la mano de Eren y la de su padre, jalándoles con ella en dirección al comedor, cuando miró de reojo a Jaeger notó el agradecimiento silencioso que le dirigía con su mirada, ella sonrió, restándole importancia

Cuando llegaron al pasillo, Rivaille se detuvo, haciendo que los otros dos, pararan también.

-Debo ir a revisar unos documentos con Erwin, Eren-llamó haciendo que de inmediato se pusiera de los nervios-Que esto no se repita-

-¡Sí, señor!-contesto tan rápido como su lengua se lo permitió

Vieron al sargento doblar por el pasillo y el rostro de la niña giro de manera casi tétrica a ver a su acompañante.

-Me debes una, y muy grande-

-Lo sé, gracias-Eren sonrió-Eres mi heroína-

-Quiero una explicación-exigió la menor a lo que Jaeger asintió

-Si quieres puedes acompañarme después de desayunar a limpiar las habitaciones y podrás hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras-la niña asintió-Solo, por favor, no menciones nada-

-Hecho… ¿Nadie sabe nada?-pregunto curiosa

-Sólo Mikasa y Armin-se quedó con cara pensativa-Hanji-san y el comandante también lo saben-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, pero dejemos esta conversación para después, ahora vamos a comer algo-

-De acuerdo-aceptó resignada y entró tomada de su mano al comedor casi vacío

**-0-**

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso, Mike?-pregunto Erwin viendo al rubio frente a él

-Lo que entendiste, ¿No has notado nada extraño en Eren?-el comandante negó con la cabeza

-Te mentiría diciendo que lo he notado, porque es Rivaille el que pasa más tiempo con él-Mike arqueó una ceja

-Tú sabes algo-dijo finalmente después de estudiar su expresión con detalle

-Tal vez-la media sonrisa de Smith no le dio buena espina al teniente, que se rasco la cabeza-Te lo contare, no es muy difícil de entender y podrás saber a qué se debe que Eren huela diferente-

Erwin iba a comenzar a hablar cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Rivaille con su semblante eterno, pero algo molesto.

-¿Y a ti que te paso?-pregunto Mike viéndole entrar casi azotando los pies

Los dos rubios buscaron a su alrededor, por una niña pelinegra que solía ir tomada de la mano del mayor, más no encontraron nada, incluso esperaron a que entrara pero nada paso. El sargento se sentó en el sillón y finalmente hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Y Eridan?-se atrevió a preguntar el comandante después de un incómodo silencio

-En el comedor-apretó sus dientes y después chasqueó la lengua-Con el maldito mocoso de Eren-dijo finalmente

Los mayores se miraron entre sí, comprendiendo la información y su actitud. Querían tirarse al suelo de la risa, Rivaille parecía un niño haciendo berrinche. Respiraron profundo buscando relajarse, para que no se sintiera más incómodo el más pequeño, pero aun así, Erwin no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro.

-No te tenía por celoso-la vena que palpitaba en la frente del sargento pareció crecer y volteó inmediatamente a ver al comandante

-No soy celoso-fin de la discusión-¿Para qué me quieres?-

-Verás-dijo el Smith sin borrar su sonrisa-Hanji me ha contado lo que pasó con Eridan ayer en el entrenamiento de Eren-hizo una pequeña pausa, esperando respuesta del pelinegro que solo asintió-Y me gustaría hablar con ella, quiero saber que ocurrió en estos cinco años-

-No sé si vaya a decirte algo-Levi se encogió de hombros-Ni siquiera a mí me lo ha contado-

-No perdemos nada en intentarlo, ¿Puedes traerla? También me gustaría que Hanji y Eren estuviesen presentes-el sargento resoplo

-De acuerdo, iré por ellos-se puso de pie

-Espera, Rivaille-le detuvo haciendo que volteara a verlo-Antes que otra cosa quiero que vayas primero a la enfermería, allá nos veremos, encontramos a un chico justo como encontramos a Eridan-

-¿Y no te pareció extraño?-

-Lo es, sí, pero quiero que tu hija lo vea…tal vez le reconozca-algo se movió dentro del pecho de Levi más decidió ignorarlo

-Este bien-salió de la habitación

-¿Me dirás ahora?-pregunto Mike, sentándose frente al escritorio

-Bien-aceptó recargándose del respaldo de la silla-Eren es una chica-comenzó para seguir con el relato

**-0-**

Eren cargó a la niña y la sentó en un lugar alto para poder limpiar, ella se acomodó el cubre boca esperando por la historia, pero al ver que Jaeger no decía nada se animó a preguntar.

-Me gustaría que empezáramos aclarando esto… ¿Eres un chico?-pregunto con los brazos cruzados-Prometo no decirle a nadie-Eren suspiró

-Soy mujer-Eridan asintió, lo había notado cuando al abrir la puerta esa misma mañana le veía vendarse el pecho con rapidez

-¿Y por qué todos piensan que eres hombre?-

-En el ejército, hay poca posibilidad de que te acepten completamente si eres mujer, en cambio si eres hombre todo se facilita-

-Tienes un punto, pero ¿Qué hay de Mikasa? ¿O de Petra? Ellas son mujeres reconocidas aquí en la Legión-

-Sí, porque Mikasa tiene un talento natural, y Petra-san es de la elite, yo en cambio, no soy como ellas-abatida la castaña se recargo en la pared con la escoba en mano, negó con la mano y añadió-Me esforcé demasiado en la academia para que nadie lo notara, y la verdad, es que me vino genial eso de quedarme en el calabozo, allí nadie me descubre…-vio a la niña risueña y no pudo evitar reír-Hasta ahora-

-¿Y qué fue todo eso de "los dos somos hombres y no creo que sea lo correcto"?-pregunto ofendida la pelinegra, la mayor rió de nuevo

-En realidad lo que quise decir fue, ¿No sería extraño?, que a un monstruo como yo, le guste alguien como él-la expresión de Eridan cambió, ¿Era así como Eren se veía a si misma?

-No eres un monstruo-negó con la cabeza

-Sé lo que soy-sentenció la castaña volviendo al trabajo-A veces me cuesta menos trabajo aceptarlo que otras-la boca de la niña se volvió una línea, pensando en que más preguntarle para distraerla

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no te dejas crecer el cabello?-

-Oh, me lo tengo que cortar todas las mañanas-Eridan parpadeó confundida-Creo que es por los genes de titán, pero mi cabello crece todas las noches-los ojos de la menor brillaron, junto sus manos y sonrió ampliamente

-No te lo cortes mañana-dijo emocionada-Yo lo peinaré por ti-Eren pensó en el ofrecimiento pero… ¿No sería muy extraño que de la noche a la mañana al soldado Eren Jaeger le creciera el cabello tan rápido?-Por favor, aquí ninguna chica usa el cabello largo más que yo, por favor-

-Eri, pretendo ser un hombre, el sargento me correría si me dejo el cabello largo-la pequeña resoplo

-Bien…aunque sea déjatelo casi hasta los hombros-la castaña soltó un suspiro, no había punto de discusión con esa niña, al igual que con su padre

-De acuerdo, tú ganas, pero tendrás que peinarme todos los días-

-¡Hecho!-dijo emocionada, se recargó de la pared con su enorme sonrisa y comenzó a jugar con sus pies-Entonces… ¿Si te gusta mi papá?-la muchacha casi se va de espaldas

-Ya hablamos de esto-sentenció la mujer acomodándose el cubre bocas para tapar su sonrojo

-¿Entonces sí?-pregunto esperanzada, Eren asintió casi imperceptiblemente haciendo sonreír aún más a la menor-Si quieres gustarle, deberías empezar por quitarle la venda de ahí-dijo señalando su pecho con una sonrisa divertida, la chica alemana se sintió desnuda ante la niña y prefirió ignorar su último comentario

Se quedaron en silencio mientras la castaña terminaba sus labores, parecía muy sumida en sus pensamientos por lo que la niña se debatía si decirle o no…finalmente, decidió, que si Eren le había tenido la suficiente confianza para contarle su secreto ella también podía contarle uno.

-Neh, Eren-llamó su atención haciendo que la muchacha levantara la cabeza-Te contaré un secreto mío para que estemos a mano-a Jaeger le pareció una ternura que Eridan quisiera que estuvieran en iguales condiciones, por lo que aceptó con curiosidad-La verdad es que…tengo más de 3500 años-

Eren, literalmente se cayó al suelo de sentón, viendo más que sorprendida a la menor que le miraba con una sonrisa, no parecía estar mintiendo-E-Eri ¿Estás…hablando en serio?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué te mentiría?-la castaña parecía querer rodar en el suelo por la confusión que sentía, su mente estaba en shock ¿Cómo demonios podía creer algo así?

La puerta se abrió y Levi entró por ella, Eridan bajo de donde estaba para llegar junto a su padre.

-Vamos con Erwin-sentenció y la niña asintió

-¿Eren también puede venir?-pregunto señalando a la persona que estaba hecha bolita en el piso, Rivaille no comprendió porque y tampoco quiso saberlo

-Sí, también tiene que venir-

* * *

**Hola! Como andan? Yo cansada :P pero contenta n.n me gusta que me lleguen reviews, eso me pone feliz :D necesitaba leerlos para tener un poco de fuerza de voluntad, acompañare a mi hermana a un concierto ._. y será un suplicio para mi, aunque las ganas de gritarles después del concierto "Hey Rushers! Kendall es feo!" y salir corriendo, me están matando xD no tengo nada en contra de BTR pero me gusta molestar a la gente… :B soy tan malitaaa~! Jaja ok no**

**En fin, vengo a dejarles este cap y q sepan el secreto de Eren :B ahora quiero aclarar, alguna vez quise escribir un fic yaoi y fue cuando descubri que soy pésima ¬¬, así que optare por la opción del Fem! Eren espero que les guste mi idea y no me tiren tomatazos, ya el siguiente capitulo pondré más cosas sobre Eridan n.n en fin, contesto reviews**

_**Hiromihyuga24: **_**espero te haya gustado el cap :), la verdad es q soy fan de esta pareja pero soy pésima para esto de escribir yaoi xD, en fin, pensé que Eren debía tener a alguien que le protegiera aparte de Mikasa para que hiciera que el sargento se doblegara y no le hiciera nada, obviamente, sabiendo que es mujer, Eridan va a evitar que le haga muchas otras cosas, buano, el porque de el titan que le hace caso lo explicare después n.n y bueno espero que te haya gustado, me retiro enviando saludos, nos leemos el siguiente cap!**

_**Dra. Unicornio: **_**gracias por leer! Espero que el cap te haya gustado y te den ganas de seguir leyendo n.n nos leemos el sig cap :D**

_**Blueneko: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado, ojala este igual, intento que los capítulos se vayan superando entre si, pero bueno con el trabajo casi no me da tiempo de darle los toques que me gustarían jeje, ojala si haya quedado bien este cap, si te soy sincera, Eridan es como era mi hermana cuando era más pequeña xD me he basado en ella porq sinceramente era una ternura, lastima q crecio…ok no xD en fin, me despido y nos leemos pronto, bye!**

_**Chiichan: **_**espero que esto aclare algo jaja, en fin, espero te haya gustado el cap, nos leemos el siguiente. P.D.: Eridan es un amor!**

_**Rinaco-Sawada: **_**hola! Que bueno que te hayan gustado n.n y ojala el secreto de Eren este bien xD tal vez esperaban algo mas pero bueno, solo era esto, en fin, espero te haya gustado el cap y q nos sigamos leyendo :D**

_**Aura D: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado! Ojala este igual n.n nos estamos leyendo :D bye!**

**Bueno, ahora me despido que tengo que hacer cosas antes de irme :| nos leemos el siguiente cap n.n besos de chocolate y muchos Levi's para todas (?)**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	4. Capitulo 4

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión, tal vez OoC**_

**Eridan**

**Capitulo 4**

Cuando los ojos verdes esmeralda del niño rubio y los aguamarina de Eridan se encontraron, Eren supo que algo andaba mal. La atmosfera se volvió tan pesada que incluso costaba un poco respirar, o al menos solo para ella, porque el resto parecía muy tranquilo.

La mirada de la niña se volvió seria e incluso algo fastidiada, mientras que en los orbes del menor se veía un rastro de autosuficiencia.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Erwin acercándose al niño

-Mi nombre…es Kol-sonrió-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-Yo soy, Erwin Smith, soy el comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento-se presentó el rubio y prosiguió a señalar al resto-El teniente Mike Zakarius, la sargento Hanji Zoe, el Sargento Rivaille, soldado Eren Jaeger y Eridan-cuando sus ojos volvieron a la niña chispearon, con algo indescifrable para los presentes, comenzando a sentir, ahora si, el ambiente tenso

-Mucho gusto-

-No podría decir lo mismo-siseó la pelinegra

-¿Por qué estabas en el bosque?-

-Papá y yo llegamos a ese bosque por accidente, y entonces los titanes aparecieron…papá me ordeno que corriera pero él se quedó, y después de eso no recuerdo, me caí y me dio mucho sueño-

-¿Qué estaban haciendo fuera de los muros?-pregunto Zoe con curiosidad

-Yo…no puedo…recordarlo…-dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza conmoviendo a la mujer, Eridan rodo los ojos y se cruzó de manos, _sí, claro, __**rata mentirosa**_

-Bueno, te quedarás aquí en lo que resolvemos tu situación, ¿De acuerdo?-el niño sonrió y asintió, bajando de la cama-¿Podrías encargarte de él, Rivaille?-pregunto y el sargento frunció más el ceño

-No soy ninguna niñera, Erwin-

-Solo lo digo porque creo que será mejor que conviva con Eridan, que parece ser son de la edad, ¿Esta bien?-el pelinegro bufo y se cruzó de brazos, el comandante lo tomo como un sí-Eridan, ¿Podrías mostrarle después el castillo a Kol?-Kol sonrió ampliamente extendiéndole una mano, ella levanto una mano y en vez de estrechar la del niño le dio un ligero golpe, quitándola del frente, se sintió más molesta que de costumbre

-Por mí que se pierda en el _Helheim_, que se ahogue en el _Slid_ y que _Garm _devore sus restos-un 70% de lo que la niña había dicho el resto no lo había entendido, aunque parecía bastante malo, pero al niño pareció hacerle gracia

-¡Eridan!-reprendió su padre

-¡Digo la verdad!-se excusó

La mano de Eren en su hombro le hizo cruzarse de brazos de nuevo, y una especie de puchero.

-Yo puedo hacerme cargo-intervino Jaeger recibiendo todas las miradas sobre ella-Si quieren-

-¡No!-grito la niña antes de que cualquier otro contestara-Está bien, yo me haré cargo-se acercó a Kol-Pero tendrá que hacer exactamente lo que yo diga…o lo ataré a un árbol para que un titán se lo coma-

-Heredó tu carácter-dijo Hanji con humor burlándose de Rivaille

**-0-**

Se reunieron en el despacho del comandante Erwin después de dejar que Kol durmiera en la enfermería, los adultos tomaron asiento rodeando a Eridan, que estaba bien acomodada sobre el escritorio.

-Eridan, nos gustaría que nos hablaras sobre los 5 años que no estuviste aquí-la niña bajo la mirada pensativa

-Yo…no sé si deba-bajo la mirada, pensativa, hizo una mueca y ladeó la cabeza, finalmente suspiró después de mucho pensar-Les diré algunas cosas, pero no puedo decirlo todo-se removió en su lugar y tomo una bocanada de aire-Cuando desperté estaba en un lugar parecido a un bosque, camine muchos días y noches, pero en ningún momento sentí hambre, sed o cansancio, finalmente llegué a un palacio, donde estaba ella-

-¿Ella?-cuestionó Rivaille con una ceja arqueada

-Hela, la diosa de los muertos, todos aquellos que mueren de forma natural o por enfermedad llegan a su reino, los que mueren en combate, como los soldados, van al Valhalla-Eren se llevó una mano a la barbilla

-Armin me dijo que leyó algo de eso en un libro…pero creímos que eran cuentos… ¿Entonces es cierto?-

-Tan cierto como el que los titanes son creaciones Odín porque tiene miedo-sonrió divertida

-¿Odín? ¿Miedo?-Hanji parecía muy confundida

-¿Nunca han escuchado hablar de él?-el resto negó

-Bueno, Odín es el dios creador, el amo y señor del universo-dijo burlona haciendo ademanes exagerados-De él nace toda la gama de dioses y sus respectivas funciones, Thor, Freya, Heimdall, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera-se encogió de hombros-Loki, conocido por la antigua historia como el Dios del Engaño, es el padre de Hela, Odín decía reconocerlo como su hijo o su hermano, tiempo después, las Norns, diosas de la fortuna, hicieron la premonición del Ragnarok, o fin del mundo, una matanza completa entre dioses-hizo una pausa meditando y después siguió-La profecía decía que sería Loki el que comenzaría el Ragnarok, así que, lleno de miedo, le quitó los poderes y lo mando al mundo mortal, o sea aquí, y puso a sus hijos en su contra, para que no tuviera ningún tipo de ayuda…con el tiempo, al ver que no moría, decidió ponerle fin a la era en donde vivía, pero no funcionó porque era inmortal, así que creó a los titanes-

-Entonces todo esto, es ¿Por culpa de…?-Eridan le interrumpió

-¿Un Dios miedoso? Sí-

-¿Y dónde está Loki?-

-Nadie lo sabe, incluso Hela, después de notar el engaño de Odín, mandó a alguien a buscarlo para protegerle, pero no ha podido encontrarlo-

-Entonces ¿Eren se puede transformar en Titán por deseos de Odín?-pregunto la científica

-Esa era la idea original, pero Hela logró controlar el contexto para que el titán estuviera a favor de la humanidad-

-Entonces…-

-Pero no es suficiente, debemos encontrar a Loki, Hela creé que él aún tiene suficiente poder como para detener a los titanes por completo, pero habrá que buscarlo-

-¿Y por qué es que solo te escucho a ti el titán?-

-Bueno yo…-jugó con sus dedos pensando en lo que iba a decir-Hi-hice un trato con ella cuando llegué a su palacio, me dejaría volver con Fenrir, su hermano y lobo, con la condición de que me quede aquí para controlar al titán de Eren-

-¿Cuál es tu problema con Kol?-pregunto Eren acercándose a ella

-Dejemos eso para otra ocasión-dijo cortante, no iba a dar más detalles, ya había hablado demasiado-Ahora que ya saben de Fenrir, ¿Puede quedarse aquí? Prometo que dormirá en las caballerizas sin causar problemas-

-No lo sé, no podemos dejar a un lobo dormir con los caballos-dijo Erwin dudando

-No hay problema-aseguró ella-Yo me encargaré de alimentarlo para que no haga destrozos-bajó del escritorio y miró a los adultos con ojos suplicantes-¡Por favor!-

-Bien-accedió Rivaille en un suspiro-Pero tú te harás cargo de todo-

-Sí-hizo el saludo militar divertida y después abrazo las piernas de su padre-¡Gracias!-salió corriendo en dirección al patio que daba al bosque-¡Fenrir!-

**-0-**

Eren terminó de limpiar la habitación que ahora Kol utilizaría y se limpió el sudor con la manga, estaba exhausta, el sargento le había hecho limpiarla dos veces, se sentía frustrada, creía que después del tiempo que llevaba allí ya limpiaba como a él le gustaba, pero vaya que estaba equivocada.

Escucho el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse y casi saltó para hacer el saludo militar, más se detuvo al ver al niño rubio frente a ella con una sonrisa y una mirada tranquila. Se sintió un poco nerviosa por la mirada penetrante del niño.

-¿Yo me quedaré aquí?-preguntó adentrándose más

-Sí, ya está todo listo-acomodó la almohada y las cobijas y volteó hacia el menor que le veía con aquella sonrisa tan extraña

-Te llamas Eren ¿Cierto?-

-Sí-asintió

-Gracias por arreglar mi habitación, y por querer cuidarme-dijo acercándose-Eres una persona muy amable-

-Solo quería ayudar-

El rubio se sentó en la cama, estudiando las cobijas sobre esta.

-¿Conoces de antes a Eridan?-pregunto, con curiosidad haciendo que Kol volteara su mirada hacia ella

-Es…algo bastante complicado de contestar-rió un poco y después le miró a los ojos-Eres una chica bastante linda ¿Sabes?-Eren pareció sorprendida

-Eh…tú…-

-Si mi padre te conociera seguro le gustarías-sonrió

-¿Tu padre…?-

-Eren-la voz de Eridan sonó tan tétrica que hizo que la chica sintiera un escalofrío-Papá te está buscando-

Jaeger asintió y salió de la habitación no muy segura de dejar a aquel par solos.

-Así que…tu papi te dijo que corrieras y después perdiste el conocimiento-el rubio asintió y ensancho su sonrisa-Es la excusa más patética que pudiste haber dado, te tenía como un mejor mentiroso-

-Es lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento-el niño ahora tenía la apariencia de un joven de 19 años que miraba divertido a la chica de 18 de ojos ahora rojos-Eren es linda, ya veo porque padre me envió a buscarla-

-No te dejaré llevártela-

-Padre la quiere, para poner el titán donde debe y llevársela a Asgard-se puso de pie para acercarse a ella-Y él siempre consigue lo que quiere-

-¿Siempre haces lo que tu papi te dice?-pregunto burlona

-Por eso mismo es que me va tan bien-

-No mientas, tu papi te encierra cuando no te ocupa-

-Mientes-la mirada del chico se volvió peligrosa

-Por favor Kol, soy 1000 años mayor que tú, conozco a Odín incluso mejor que tú-se irguió un poco pues el chico ahora era más alto que ella-Es un miedoso y embustero, manipulador y despiadado, no puedo creer que por miedo haya puesto a los titanes en Midgard-

-Había que asegurarse que Loki no regresara, pero con el tiempo perdieron la verdadera meta…-sonrió-Al final no importa, lleva tanto tiempo aquí convertido en mortal que seguro ya lo devoraron-

-Te ves muy seguro-sonrió-Recuerda que el que ríe al último ríe mejor-

-¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Convertirte en demonio?-dijo burlón, más la sonrisa de la chica le hizo dudar un poco

-Oh, tu no quieres verme así-el sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo voltear a los dos, Hanji se asomaba con una sonrisa

-Kol… ¿Eridan? ¿Qué haces aquí?-vió a los niños y les sonrió-Bueno, no importa, es hora de cenar, vamos al comedor-

-Sí-respondieron ambos y salieron tras la científica

* * *

_***Helheim es como el infierno, o, la morada donde Hela habita, el Slid, es un rio con agua envenenada y Garm es el perro que custodia la casa de Hela n.n**_

**Jeje, ya se, me tarde, lo siento! Pero estuve ocupadita, ojala esto lo compense n.n ammm bueno…voy a intentar que Eren mantenga su personalidad aún si es chica, así que si ven que me estoy saliendo del papel díganme y lo enmiendo vale? Bueno contesto reviews**

_**Chiichan: **_**awww lo siento :( pero soy peeesima con esto del yaoi -.- hago mi esfuerzo creeme que si, de hecho, mi amiga fujoshi ya me puso a practicar haciéndome escribir yaoi xD en cuanto quede bien subiré uno 100% yaoi :) prometido! Y bueno si, procurare no hacer que Eren se desvie mucho de su personaje n.n y gracias por seguir apoyándome :D en serio lo agradezco, oh! Y si, Eridan tiene 3500 años, ya esta viejita xD jaja en fin, me despido esperando leerte pronto un saludo, bye-bye~!**

_**Blueneko: **_**hola! La verdad, es que siento que aunq sea mujer, la personalidad de cada personaje es su sello personal, así que, aunq le haya cambiado el genero seguirá siendo Eren, sin importar el sexo n.n oh! Pero si notas que me voy desviando del personaje original agradecería que me lo dijeras :3 para corregirme :D en fin, espero te haya gustado el cap, me fue un poco mas difícil porq ando sin inspiración pero bueehh ojala haya quedado bien n.n un saludo y un abrazo, nos estamos leyendo bye!**

_**Dra. Unicornio: **_**es en serio?! No he visto ese bosquejo! Quiero verlo xD lo buscare como loca jaja, en fin, espero te haya gustado el cap :) un saludo y un abrazo bye!**

**Bueno, me despido, espero no tardar tanto esta vez n.n Paz! Raven fuera!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	5. Capitulo 5

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversió, maybe un poco de OoC**_

**Eridan**

**Capitulo 5**

Eridan dejó su cepillo en su lugar y salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras de ella, y se escabulló en la cama donde su padre leía algunos documentos, tomó a Marshall, su gato de peluche, y se acomodó.

-Eridan-llamó a su hija que ya se preparaba para dormir

-¿Qué pasa?-Levi parecía meditar lo que iba a decir, ella se enderezó para verle mejor

-Todo lo que nos dijiste esta tarde ¿Es cierto?-la pelinegra frunció el ceño y la nariz, haciendo una mueca clara de disgusto

-¿Por qué habría de mentirles?-

-Todo eso…sobre dioses y profecías…me parece bastante difícil de creer, no es como si eso sucediera todos los días-

-Oh pero está sucediendo, me parece razonable que no lo creas, digo, es algo bastante difícil de entender pero te juro por mi madre que estoy diciendo a verdad-se hincó sobre la cama para quedar a la altura del mayor

-Nunca me habías mentido antes-

-Y no tengo por qué hacerlo ahora, ¿Me hubieses creído si llegase aquí con el cuerpo a media descomposición o convertida en demonio?-la sola mención de aquello hizo que el sargento sintiera algo extraño recorrer su columna, no quería ni imaginarlo

-Ni siquiera lo menciones-una especie de culpa invadió a la niña y se acercó más a su padre

-Lo siento-poso sus manos en la cara de Rivaille y le sonrió-Te prometo que todo lo que dije es verdad-el mayor bufo

-Bien, te creo-la sonrisa de la menor se amplió-Pero no me parece la idea de que te expongas cuando Eren se transforme-

-No pasa nada-aseguró abrazándolo-Su titán solo puede obedecerme, es parte de sus instintos-el sargento suspiró, vaya que esa niña era terca

-Solo prométeme que no harás tonterías-la menor asintió con gusto contra el pecho del pelinegro-Bien, discutiremos esto mañana, hora de dormir-dijo y apagó la lámpara de aceite, se acomodó en la cama y cubrió a ambos con las cobijas

**-0-**

*Eridan se sentó en el pasto, buscando comodidad, a su lado el lobo, de pelaje enteramente negro, estaba recostado, vigilando a la niña y a los demás con cuidado. Los mayores, tomaban té sentados a la mesa, platicando trivialidades mientras esperaban a que la sargento Hanji regresara, Eren tenía una mueca de clara confusión, según por lo que había oído de su padre, es que no se había podido transformar en titán por más que se había mordido. Desde que le dijeron aquello, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, buscando una solución. ¿Cómo es que anteriormente cuando Hanji-san lo pidió, si se había transformado? La verdad es que eso no tenía mucho sentido.

De repente sintió el cambio de ambiente, y al voltear vio aquella transformación tan extraña surgir del brazo de Eren, Fenrir se puso de pie de inmediato, alerta, y casi al mismo tiempo los miembros del escuadrón de Levi desenvainaron las cuchillas a punto de matarle.

-Cálmense-vio a su padre ponerse entre ellos y Eren, vaya que eso se estaba poniendo feo, con una mirada vió al lobo y le indico que se acercaran-Dije que se calmaran, retrocedan-

Solo escuchaba gritos, por Hela que estaban haciendo un show. Se escabullo entre ellos para acercarse a Eren.

-¡¿Pueden callarse de una vez?!-gritaron ambas haciendo que los soldados guardasen silencio por un momento

-Están haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua-se quejó la menor a punto de estallar

Justo entonces Hanji apareció, con la mirada iluminada y al parecer bastante alegre de ver el brazo del titán surgir del de Eren.

-¡Eren! ¿Puedo tocarlo?-pregunto y justo entonces hundió sus manos en la carne rojiza para dar un salto hacia atrás, tirándose al suelo-¡Esta caliente!-gritó, Fenrir hizo un sonido, como una especie de risotada y Eridan le miro seria, el lobo atino a rodar los ojos

-¿Puedes salir?-pregunto cuando sintió los ánimos más relajados, al tirar de su mano, Jaeger dio una especie de maroma hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo-¿Estas bien?-pregunto hincándose a su lado para ayudarle

-Estoy…cansado-dijo con la respiración entrecortada, la menor sonrió y colocó una mano sobre la de Eren, al instante se sintió reconfortada-¿Qué…?

-¿Puedes decirme que estabas pensando cuando te transformaste?-la mayor parpadeo un par de veces y miró su mano ya curada

-Pues…pensaba en tomar la cuchara-

-¿Y aquella vez que Hanji-san intento hacer que la escucharas?-

-Bueno…-la castaña lo meditó, intentando recordar-Pensaba en transformarme para escucharle, sin lastimarte-

-¡Ya está! Misterio resuelto-dijo juntando sus manos y un poco emocionada-Tenías una meta fija, pero ahora en el pozo no, tu sangre activa tu poder de titán cuando tienes una meta-dijo convencida y la científica ya estaba a su lado asintiendo enérgicamente

-¡Claro! Si no tiene un porque, no tiene razón el transformarse-sus ojos brillaban de nuevo y Eren se sentía acosada-Deberíamos ponerlo a prueba-susurro pensando en lo que debería ponerle a hacer, por su parte, Eridan se puso de pie, aun con una sonrisa

-Eren-le llamó, haciendo voltear a la castaña-¿Ves esa torre de allí?-señaló a la distancia una torre que parecía a punto de colapsar, la chica asintió-Fenrir me llevará a la cima, y yo saltaré de ahí-

-¿Qué…?-

-Tú te transformarás en titán con el pensamiento de salvarme, si lo logras, todo estará bien, si no…-soltó una risita-Creo que quedaré aplastada como hormiga en el suelo-montó el lomo del lobo y se sostuvo del pelaje

-Espera, Eridan, eso no…-su padre comenzó pero ella no le escuchó

-Vamos, Fenrir-el lobo desapareció de su vista empezando a correr, y vaya que era rápido, ya casi estaba por llegar a la torre que había especificado

Sin perder el tiempo se subieron a los caballos para alcanzarle, aquello era una locura, pero lo peor es que esa niña se veía dispuesta a hacerlo en serio. Rivaille hizo lo posible para apresurar el paso, no iba a exponer a esa niña, por supuesto que no, no se perdonaría si la perdiera…pero más importante, no perdonaría a Eren si por su culpa la perdía.

-¡Eridan!-le gritaba con furia intentando alcanzarle-¡Te prohíbo que lo hagas!-en respuesta solo escucho una risita de la menor y una especie de gruñido del lobo, vaya desesperación que sentía ahora

Los caballos se detuvieron justo al pie de la torre y la niña ya estaba en la cima ¿Cómo es que había escalado tan rápido?

-¡Eren!-gritó llamando la atención de la chica que parecía querer llorar-¿Estas lista?-pregunto y sin esperar respuesta dio un paso al vacío, comenzando a caer

-¡Eren!-la voz del sargento le hizo reaccionar al instante

Se mordió la mano, en un segundo el enorme brazo volvía a surgir haciendo que la niña cayera en la enorme palma de la mano que se extendió para atraparle.

-¡Asombroso!-dijo emocionada brincando sobre la chica que aún estaba atrapada entre los tejidos del titán-Eres genial-

-¡Eridan!-el grito de su padre le hizo sentir escalofríos, casi nunca se enfadaba con ella pero cuando lo hacía, no le iba muy bien-¿Qué crees que hacías exponiéndote así?-la cara de su padre parecía al borde del colapso nervioso-¿Qué hubiera pasado si Eren no hubiera logrado atraparte?-

-E-está bien, igual Fenrir no habría dejado que nada me pasara-

-¡Eso no es excusa, señorita!-grito haciendo brincar a los presentes-Prometiste no hacer estupideces, Eridan ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Eren no hubiese podido atraparte? ¿Si Fenrir no hubiese reaccionado?-

-Está bien, eso no ocurrió-

-No estas considerando las consecuencias de tus actos, jamás en tu vida intentes algo similar, y es una orden-

-Tu padre tiene razón Eridan-intervino Eren, acercándose a ella, se veía cansada de nuevo

La pelinegra se sintió afligida y bajó la cabeza, al instante sintió la presencia del lobo a su lado, aquella mirada severa le dijo que pensaba igual que el sargento y la chita titán, su ojos viajaron a los demás presentes y no pudo encontrar algo a su favor, suspiró abatida.

-Está bien, prometo no poner en riesgo mi vida otra vez-

Fenrir se coló entre sus brazos y lamió su mejilla, ella acarició su lomo con cariño. Hanji se acercó de nuevo al brazo de titán sorprendiéndose al tocarlo.

-Esta tibio-susurró desconcertada, después volteo a ver a Eren que era abrazada por las piernas por la niña mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza, la mirada de Rivaille estaba fija en ambas, sin poder evitar soltar una sonrisita-Oww, que lindo Levi, parecen una familia-dijo quitando la tensión del asunto

-Cierra la boca maldita cuatro ojos-

**-0-**

-Entonces… ¿Se van mañana?-pregunto viendo a su padre que iba de aquí para allá poniendo algunas cosas listas

-Sí, partiremos a primera hora, por favor, quédate aquí como niña buena y cuida de Kol-ella frunció el ceño

-¿Cuidar de Kol…? Está bastante grandecito como para saber lo que hace-heichou suspiró

-Sé que no te agrada, y tus razones tendrás, pero por favor hazte cargo de él-Eridan hizo un puchero

-De acuerdo, promete que regresarás en una pieza-Rivaille acarició la cabeza de su hija, revolviéndole los cabellos

-Haré lo que pueda-una mini sonrisa se asomó en su labios, haciendo que la pequeña hiciera una mueca extraña

Se quedó pensativa un momento y tomó a Marshall entre sus manos.

-¿Papá?-le llamó, heichou le miró de reojo-¿Puedo ir a dormir con Eren?-

La pregunta le hizo girar para verle de frente, la sonrisa de la niña hacía parecer que su apariencia brillaba, era extrañamente hipnotizante y convincente.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a dormir con el mocoso?-la menor se encogió de hombros

-Últimamente no he podido pasar tiempo con ell… él-se corrigió de inmediato esperando que su padre no hubiese notado su desliz-Se la pasa entrenando contigo o con Hanji-san y cuando llega se siente tan cansado que se queda dormido-

-Aun así, es peligroso, bien puede transformarse en titán mientras duerme-ella negó con la cabeza

-No pasará nada-sonrió-Por favor, si quieres puedes llevarme a su cuarto-

-Eridan…-

-¡Por favor!-suplico

Se masajeó las sienes y después de ver a su hija de nuevo, termino por acceder, ¡Con un demonio que esa niña le convencía con facilidad!

-De acuerdo, vamos-ella tomo su mano con rapidez y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al sótano

Durante el trayecto, Eridan tarareaba una canción, parecía que iba contenta, Rivaille ponía atención a la canción que la niña iba entonando, por alguna razón le parecía conocida, en algún momento de su vida la había escuchado, eso seguro.

-Eridan, ¿De dónde sacaste esa canción?-la niña se detuvo, pensativa, si bien la había escuchado hace años cuando recién la compusieron, no parecía correcto contestar eso

-No lo sé-optó por lo fácil y continuo tarareando, Levi no dijo nada más, aquella canción le parecía agradable

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Eridan tocó un par de veces, esperando respuesta, casi de inmediato se escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo al caer y como se levantaban con torpeza. El sargento rodó los ojos, seguramente el mocoso se había enredado en las sabanas y le costaba trabajo ponerse de pie.

Finalmente, Eren abrió la puerta, su cabello lucía despeinado y más largo de lo normal, tenía los ojos somnolientos y se notaba el cansancio que sentía.

-S-sargento-tartamudeo y se apresuró a arreglar su cabello-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto en un susurro, el mayor suspiró

-Eridan quiere dormir contigo-

-¿Eh?-

-Marshall y yo hemos venido a acompañarte en la noche-dijo ella contenta presentándole a su gato de peluche-Prometo no molestar mientras duermes-

-Eh…ah…-su cerebro parecía procesar aquello con lentitud-Yo…-sus ojos viajaron a Levi y después a la niña que parecía brillar

-Te quiero listo a primera hora Jaeger, no me importa si no duermes-

-S-sí, señor-contestó como pudo y después de acariciar la cabeza de su hija, y recibir un beso en la mejilla por parte de ella, le vió dar media vuelta, alejándose

-Por un momento creí que dormiría con nosotras-dijo Eridan en voz baja cuando el mayor dobló en las escaleras

-¿El sargento sería capaz de eso?-pregunto un tanto alarmada

-Sí, una vez, Hanji-san me invitó a dormir con ella, y él durmió con nosotras-se rió divertida-Le dijo que no quería que me llenara de tonterías la cabeza-

-Es un padre sobre protector, supongo-dijo Eren cerrando la puerta tras ella, agradeciendo, ahora que ya tenía su cerebro un poco más despierto, usar una pijama de dos piezas

-Supones bien, aunque cuando se trata de ti accede más rápido-comentó de forma casual acomodándose en la cama

No hubo respuesta a aquello último, la menor supuso que no le habría escuchado o entendido.

Eren se recostó y cubrió a ambas con las sábanas y cobijas, pues por ser el sótano se sentía más frío, Eridan se deslizó entre los brazos de la mayor, le gustaba que le abrazara, se sentía bien, cálido.

-Buenas noches Eri-dijo y casi cae dormida al instante

-Buenas noches mami-

* * *

***como pudieron notar son las escenas del capitulo 19 del anime cambiadas a mi antojo :D**

**Hola! Me tarde? Mucho? Espero que no, vengo a dejarles este cap para decirles que quiero ir mas o menos conforme vaya el anime así que tal vez tarde otro poquito para el siguiente cap n.n después ya haré un guateque con mis ideas locas xD en fin, contesto reviews**

_**Dra. Unicornio: **_**espero te haya gustado el cap n.n si tienes dudas dime :D oh por cierto, el link no se ve (T~T) que tal si lo separas con espacios o paréntesis? A lo mejor asi sale n.n, un saludo y nos leemos el sig cap :D**

_**Full Moon-nya: **_**hola! :D para empezar respondiendo tu primer pregunta, pues, no se xD, una descarga eléctrica en mi cerebro y salio esto xD, con la que sigue, la verdad es que no pongo escenas completas, por lo que la "2da parte" de la explicación de eridan saldrá mas adelante n.n aunque bueno, considera todo lo extraño que viven, ya no sería muy difícil de creer…al menos en mi opinión xD, oh claro, no se me ha olvidado que ya murieron pero el fic comienza como…mas o menos cuando los compañeros de Eren llegan a la legion y luego el mes para la expedición (o bueno, asi es en mi cabeza loca xD) la verdad, las historias que van muy lentas, me aburren ._. así que trato de no ir tan lento n.n emmm si ves alguna otra cosa que no entiendas o que se me haya escapado, dime, por favor :D en serio lo aprecio, bueno, ya me explaye mucho xD me despido, ojala nos leamos el sig cap, bye!**

_**Sarah Casguel: **_**hola! FF no te dejaba comentar? ._.? que extraño, bueno, a lo que estoy aca xD, aprecio en serio que te haya gustado n.n y bueno sobre si secuestran a Eren aun no puedo decir nada n.n es información confidencial (al menos por ahora xD) en serio escribes yaoi? *.*? a mi no me sale el lemon ¬¬ de ninguna forma (buaaaa T~T) y bueno, a reacción del Heichou ya la sabras n.n ya prontito se enterara :D un saludo y un abrazo, cuídate y nos leemos el sig cap bye!**

**Buaaaano, si tienen alguna duda, comentario extra, sugerencia, alguna idea que les parezca buena incorporar al fic, emm algun personaje que quieran agregar, lo que sea (estoy abierta a sus opiniones) mi ask y mi Facebook están en mi perfil n.n así que siéntanse libres de decirme :D**

**Les envio un saludo, un beso y un abrazo psicológico y nos leemos el sig cap**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	6. Capitulo 6

_**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión**_

**Eridan**

**Capitulo 6**

La chica caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel, recorriéndoles despacio, desde que habían partido esa mañana no tenía problema con su apariencia, el único presente ahí era Kol, y seguramente evitaría verla, a ella realmente no le molestaba mucho, es decir, no llevaban una super relación como para extrañarlo ¿No?

Además, seguramente Odín le había quitado memorias que dieran indicios de una buena convivencia para que no le fallara, así que cualquier rastro de llevarse bien estaba descartado.

Entró al comedor, moría de hambre, en la mañana estuvo tan preocupada que olvido desayunar. Se hizo algo rápido y camino al comedor, sin toda su familia, que era la legión, se sentía vacío el lugar. Se sentó frente a Kol, que dormía sobre un libro abierto, parecía bastante perdido en su estado de sueño como para darse cuenta que ella estaba ahí, sacó el libro y retomo la lectura de donde estaba el inicio de la página.

"…_fueron una serie de audiencias locales, posteriormente seguidas por procesos judiciales formales, llevados a cabo por las autoridades con el objetivo de procesar y después, en caso de culpabilidad, castigar delitos de brujería en los condados de Essex, Suffolk, y Middlesex (Massachusetts), entre febrero de 1692 y mayo de 1693. Este acontecimiento ha sido usado retóricamente en la política y la literatura popular como una advertencia real sobre los peligros del extremismo religioso, acusaciones falsas, fallos en el proceso y la intromisión gubernamental en las libertades individuales…"_

¿Los juicios de Salem? ¿Por qué Kol leía esas cosas?

El rubio despertó al sentir la madera fría contra su cara, se frotó los ojos, y levanto el rostro, viendo a la chica leer con rapidez lo que anteriormente el leía.

-¿Los juicios de Salem?-pregunto ella sin despegar la vista del libro

-Lo ví en la biblioteca de Hanji-san, y llamó mi atención-esperó a que ella dijera algo pero se veía molesta-¿Estuviste entonces?-

-Sí-fue la sola respuesta después de cerrar el libro de forma brusca

-¿Y? ¿Fuiste condenada por bruja?-pregunto sonriente

-Sí-comenzó a comer sin prisa

-¡¿Fuiste condenada por bruja?!-parecía bastante impresionado

-Sí, fue antes de que nos encontráramos en Francia-

-¿Cómo es que fuiste condenada? Creí que eras más prudente-

-Fue inevitable, en ese entonces Fenrir igual estaba a mi cuidado, yo era una florista, me metía al bosque a buscar flores para después venderlas en el pueblo, el inconveniente era que Fenrir me acompañaba y a la gente se le hacía irreal que un lobo de ese tipo acompañara a una chica sola, me acusaron y fui juzgada, tuve que hacerme desaparecer en el juicio, abrí un portal a Helheim para después salir a otro lado-

-¿Solo por ser acompañada por un lobo?-

-Bueno, no es como si Fenrir fuera muy adorable-

-Deberías tener más cuidado con esto-

-Jamás me han gustado las mentiras, a todo el que pregunta respondo con la verdad…o simplemente no respondo-

-Claro, por eso tu padre sabe que eres hija de una Diosa

-Cierra la boca-se puso de pie tomando el plato y el vaso-Eso no te incumbe-

-Te noto a la defensiva, ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-No volverán-dijo con un nudo en la garganta-Mi familia no volverá-fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en la cocina, Kol hizo una mueca, se sentía mal, le había tomado cierto cariño a aquel escuadrón

-No necesitas decírmelo-tomo el libro y regreso a la biblioteca, esperaría ahí por el regreso de la tropa

**-0-**

Escucho el sonido de los cascos y se puso de pie, asustando a Fenrir que dormía a su lado, su cuerpo de niña temblaba ansioso por verles, quería pensar que estaba equivocada, que Petra, Auruo, Gunther, Erd, Mike, volverían, le cargarían para saludarle y le abrazarían. Seguramente su papá le revolvería el cabello con cariño y ella le seguiría a su habitación para abrazarle con cariño agradeciéndole que este de regreso, como antes.

Pero sabía que no era nada bueno, cuando vio el número de la tropa reducido, sintió que los ojos le escocían, parecía una horrible pesadilla.

Sentía la desesperación crecer en su pecho y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, odiaba esa sensación.

-¡¿Papá?!-casi grito con desesperación al no ver su caballo junto con su tío Erwin-¡¿Papá?!-

Camino entre los soldados que se veían decaídos, abatidos por la derrota y las muertes, las pérdidas de los compañeros, el lobo iba detrás de ella, con la cabeza baja, todos olían a sudor, sangre y lágrimas.

-¡¿Papá?! ¡¿Eren?!-se acercó a la carreta donde vió a Mikasa y trepo con rapidez para abrazar a la castaño al que diviso con dificultad-¡Eren!-dijo al borde del colapso-¿Qué te ocurrió?-

-No fue nada, Eridan-dijo Mikasa, para tranquilizar a la niña, pero la venda en la cabeza de Jaeger no le tranquilizaba nada

-Estoy, Eri-fue lo único que pudo decir acariciando la espalda de la niña, para calmarla

-¿Dónde está Rivaille?-pregunto enderezándose con los ojos acuosos

-Él…-la voz de Eren se apagó y el corazón de la menor se aceleró, ¿Acaso él…?

-Eridan…-su voz seria le hizo voltear, su padre estaba de pie, allí, frente a la carreta, sintió un peso menos encima y se acercó para abrazarle

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto revisándolo con la mirada

-Sí-fue su única respuesta, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la menor, sintiéndola temblar en su abrazo

-Papá… ¿Y…ellos?-

Levi observo la cara de su hija, parecía al borde del colapso, si, ella tenía una intuición increíble, seguramente lo sabía.

-Dieron su vida por el bien de la humanidad-

De los ojos aguamarina de la pelinegra comenzaron a caer lágrimas, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si ya lo sabía aún dolía tanto? ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Acaso no eran el escuadrón de Levi? El más fuerte, los soldados de élite, ¿Acaso no eran los mejores guerreros? Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente su familia? ¿Por qué cada cosa que amaba siempre se la tenían que quitar? Y entonces sintió más miedo, amaba a Rivaille, oh, sí, más que a nada, sin hacer preguntas ni nada él le había adoptado como hija, mostrándole un lado que nadie, ni siquiera su tío Erwin, había visto, algo que creía perdido de la humanidad, porque todos le veían como una máquina de matar, un ser sin sentimientos que había nacido con el único propósito de matar en pos de la humanidad, perderlo sería…perder su cordura, lo único que le mantenía atada a ese mundo mortal, lo único que le había dado el deseo de volver era él, y el deseo de verle feliz, si lo perdía sería perderse a ella misma.

Su llanto se intensificó, lloraba por los dos, porque sabía a la perfección que su padre no podía demostrar debilidad, ni siquiera porque había visto a sus compañeros muertos. Sintió una mezcla de emociones en su interior, y una ira devastadora comenzó a crecer en su pecho, odiaba a Odín, lo odiaba con todo su ser, si Loki comenzaba el Ragnarok, ella misma se encargaría de arrancarle la cabeza al responsable de tanto sufrimiento.

-Ya no llores, a Petra no le gustaba verte llorar-le pidió acariciándole la cabeza, pero ya no podía parar

-Ni siquiera…me pude despedir-dijo en voz baja pero los presentes le escucharon bien-Ni siquiera pude darles las gracias…por todo lo que hicieron por mí, no pude decirles cuantos los amaba, lo importantes que eran para mi…-la voz se le quebró y escuchó el sollozo de Eren, no pudo seguir, sus manos se aferraron más a la camisa de su padre y hundió la cabeza en su pecho

**-0-**

Se sentía más tranquila, ya había llorado lo que tenía que llorar, y ahora quería hacer las cosas de la manera correcta, llevaba aquel barco de madera en sus manos, le había costado algo de trabajo pero al final lo había logrado, la vela que tenía amarrada al pequeño palo que fungía de mástil tenía algo escrito, pero al estar medio doblada no se distinguía con claridad.

Entró al comedor con el barco en las manos, y se acercó a la mesa donde todos cenaban en silencio, no había motivo para hablar. Se subió a la silla a la cabecera de la mesa y puso el barco en la ésta para que todos lo vieran.

-¿Para qué es eso Eridan?-pregunto Hanji, que estaba a un lado de Erwin, dejando de comer para ver a la niña

-Es un barco, de despedida-la mujer no comprendió del todo, pero la niña no quiso detenerse en detalles

-¿Podemos ir al rio que está cerca?-le pregunto a su padre y a su tío Erwin-Quiero hacer algo-

-Eridan, está a punto de oscurecer, no creo que sea buena idea salir-dijo su padre pero ella insistió

-Por favor, será algo rápido, quiero ponerlo en el agua-dijo señalando el barco

-No es momento para juegos-Levi se veía molesto

-Es importante-

El comandante vió a la menor, se veía un poco cansada pero le veía el entusiasmo en hacer lo que pedía, seguramente lo quería de corazón.

-Vayamos-accedió el daichou, ganándose las miradas de los presentes-Eridan dice que será rápido-ella sonrió agradecida

-Me gustaría que fuéramos todos juntos-dijo viendo a los novatos sentados en silencio al fondo de la mesa

-Seguro, iremos todos-

-Gracias tío-

Espero paciente a que terminaran de cenar y salieron despacio, Hanji, Erwin y Rivaille seguían a Eridan que comandaba al grupo, detrás Jean, Connie, Sasha, Berth, Reiner, Christa e Ymir. Y al final del grupo, Mikas y Armin iban a cada lado de Eren, que aún estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Su sorpresa al salir fue ver a aquel lobo esperando pacientemente a la entada por ellos,no hicieron preguntas, simplemente les siguieron al río.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla, esperaron a que la niña hiciera lo que quería hacer.

-Hace muchos años-comenzó a explicar apretando el barco entre sus dedos-Una cultura tenía la tradición, de que cuando un camarada moría se le despedía con un barco en el agua, alejándose con sus restos hacia el infinito mar…-se quitó los zapatos y entró

El agua le llegaba a las rodillas, estaba un poco profundo, incluso su vestido se estaba empapando, pero eso ahora no importaba, extendió la vela, en la que con su pulcra letra había escrito varios nombres, Levi pudo distinguir a primera vista el de Petra, y dejo el barco sobre el agua, el resto le miró con curiosidad por las acciones de la niña, notando hasta entonces, que la vela tenía escrito el nombre de los soldados caídos.

La corriente estaba tranquila por lo que el barco avanzaban lento, ella sonrió, con los ojos cristalinos. Inconscientemente sus labios se abrieron.

-_El océano ve el principio del mundo, y el océano conoce el fin del mundo_-su voz sonaba firme a pesar de las lágrimas, Rivaille pudo reconocer la canción que ella tarareaba la noche anterior-_Por eso nos llama hacia el camino que debemos tomar, por eso nos conduce hacia un mundo justo. Envolviendo el dolor y el sufrimiento, completa y amablemente. Los envuelve_-

Se quedó callada, viendo la lejanía, sumida en sus pensamientos, ignorando la gente que lloraba a la orilla del río, el dolor que estaba intacto en los presentes, en los ojos que le miraban atentos.

-_El océano ve el principio del mundo, y el océano conoce el fin del mundo_-comenzó a cantar de nuevo, entre los sollozos que se escuchaban-_Incluso si yo tuviera que desaparecer, el omnisciente océano conduciría el camino. No debo temer porque tú estarás aquí, no debo ser tímida, porque mis camaradas esperan por mí. Debemos seguir avanzando, hacia el horizonte azul_-

**-0-**

Le despertó la canción, la voz tan suave que cantaba, se enderezó con cuidado, poniendo una mano en la cabeza, vaya dolor, tal vez le daría migraña. Vio sentados junto a ella a Auruo, Erd y Gunther. Y después el faro titilar a un lado.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto mirando a los lados, vió con claridad las flores que flotaban sobre el agua

-No lo sé-susurró Erd mirando de reojo a la chica que iba dirigiendo la barca

-_…no debo ser tímida, porque mis camaradas esperan por mí. Debemos seguir avanzando, hacia el horizonte azul_-le escucharon terminar la canción, su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño, traía un vestido negro que contrastaba a la perfección con su piel nívea, volteó lentamente con una sonrisa

-El recorrido terminara en unos minutos, pronto llegaran al puente arcoíris que les llevará al Valhalla-

-¿Eridan?-pregunto Gunther poniéndose de pie, haciendo balancear el bote

-Por favor, no se levanten, no quiero que caigan al agua o no podré recuperarles-

-¿Qué…?-la chica interrumpió a Auruo

-Hela, la diosa de estas tierras, mi señora, me ha permitido guiarles en este viaje, pero no podré acompañarlos hasta el final-continuó remando, despacio, haciendo avanzar la barca por entre las flores blancas

-¿Qué eres?-pregunto finalmente Petra inquieta

-Soy un ser creado para guiar a las almas a su destino-

-¿Las…almas?-

-Soy la hija de la diosa del inframundo-suspiró divisando el puente y la luz cercana-La niña que encontraron en el bosque hace cinco años, y la que cuidaron con mucho cariño-

-¿Cómo…?-tomo aire-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-pregunto Erd

-Van al descanso eterno, al menos hasta que se le vuelva a permitir regresar, fueron guerreros muertos en batalla, y todos tienen un lugar en el paraíso- dijo terminando de remar, acomodando la barca en el muelle de madera, ató con cuidada la barca

-¿Debemos…bajar aquí?-

-Sí-dijo señalando el muelle conectado con aquel puente brillante de colores-Seguirán todo derecho y encontraran lo que vienen a buscar-

-¿Tú…no vienes?-pregunto Ral, le menor negó con la cabeza

-Yo regreso, aún tengo cosas por hacer, pero…espero que nos veamos de nuevo…pronto-

Guardo silencio bajando la mirada, mientras ellos bajaban de la barca, sentía que los ojos le escocían de nuevo, tragó saliva con dificultad, tragándose el nudo en la garganta, quería decir…tantas cosas.

-Yo quiero…agradecerles por todo-tomo aire para seguir-Por todo lo que hicieron por mí, por Eren, por la humanidad, por Rivaille-hizo una reverencia hacia ellos-Gracias-sintió las lágrimas caer en la madera y sus manos temblar-Los amo como la familia que fueron para mí, y lamento mucho o haber podido hacer algo para evitar esto-

-Está bien, Eridan, todo está bien-la voz de Petra y sus manos acariciando su cabeza le hicieron enderezarse-Igual nosotros te amamos, eres muy importante para nosotros-

-Es un gesto muy amable de tu parte el venir a despedirnos-agradeció Gunther con una sonrisa

-Por favor, discúlpanos con el sargento por no haber podido cumplir la misión, y dile a Eren que no fue su culpa-pidió Erd mirando directamente a los ojos a la pelinegra

-No descuides al sargento ni al mocoso, Eridan-pidió Bossard intentando posar como Levi, haciendo reír a la chica que aun lloraba

-Yo misma los protegeré, se los prometo-hizo otra reverencia mientras Petra bajaba de la barca, y la desató-Gracias-

-Gracias a ti-dijeron los 4 desde el muelle mientras ella comenzaba a alejarse, lentamente, en la barca

-Bienvenidos al Bifrost-el rubio apareció detrás de los 4

-¡Kol!-dijo sorprendida Ral

-A petición de la señorita seré su guía hasta el salón de los guerreros-dijo inclinándose con una sonrisa-A mi padre le gustará conocerles-señalo aquel lugar tan brillante con una mano-Por favor, síganme-

-¡Gracias rubio!-escucharon la voz de Eridan desde la oscuridad-¡Te debo una!-

Los miembros del equipo Levi se sentían extrañamente aliviados, y emprendieron el camino por el puente.

* * *

***la canción se llama Kaidou, es de One Piece Film Z, cuando lei la traducción, inmediatamente pensé en el equipo Levi :I**

**Hola! Ando emotiva, no se, supongo que fue el cap de ayer :I en fin, me explico, la verdad es que estaba esperando el cap de ayer para poder continuar, a partir de ahora tomare la historia en mis manos y la escribiré a mi antojo, osease, que no se va a relacionar con el maga, todo lo que ponga aca saldrá de mi cabeza loca xD, en fin, quise subir el cap hoy porque… porque…porque… me dio la gana :D y porq es mi cumple :B así que es mi regalo para ustedes n.n, pero buaaano, les dejo el cap y contesto reviews n.n**

_**Full Moon-nya: **_**respondiendo a tu respuesta**** (xD): tienes razón en ese aspecto, tu argumento a ganado xD ****respondiendo a tu review: ****Levi es un padre super-sobre-protector xD adivina que, Ravioli ya pronto descubrirá que Eren es mujer :3 y será muy divertido…para mi, y espero para ustedes igual, Eridan supuestamente tenía 5 años cuando le dieron por muerta, y ahora tiene 10, aunque haciendo cuentas y cálculos probablemente tenga realmente como 3600 años, mas o menos :) buaano, que bueno que te gusto n.n ojala este igual :D nos leemos el siguiente cap! Bye!**

_**Sarah Casguel: **_**yo igual amo los gatos :3 mi gatita se llama Saya :D le iba a poner Mikasa pero mi hermana no me dejo xD y pronto pues…no te puedo decir! xD jajaja a mi no me gusta la col :I… xD le puse el nombre porque significaba oscuridad pero igual lo asocie con la col cuando lo leí xD creí que nadie me diría nada jaja emm no, no actualizo los lunes, pero estaba pensando en actualizar los domingos :D no se, me dieron ganas xD en fin, deberías dormir un poco, es muuuy importante descansar, un saludo y nos leemos el sig domingo :D bye-bye~!**

_**Jani: **_**siii! Eren mujer :B fue lo que se le ocurrió a mi cabecita loca xD cada que sueñes con Levi pon mucha atención! Así salen buenos fics xD ok no, que bueno que te haya gustado n.n la mitología nordica es mi favorita de entre todas y no pierdo oportunidad para mezclarla en mis ideas :3 ya voy al corriente de Free! :D Te adoro nee-chan, un abrazote! P.D.: me encanto el p.d. 4 xD oh! Y muchos levi's para ti igual :3**

_**Laura H: **_**hola! Me gusta leer a alguien nuevo por aca :) que bueno que te haya gustado, y bueno la mitología nordica es mi favorita desde siempre n.n me encanta tomar las oportunidades que veo en mis ideas para mezclarla, siempre, aunque sea un nombre o una referencia, bueno, después de una sugerencia de Sarah Casguel, creo que ahora actualizare todos los domingos n.n no dejaré esta historia olvidada! Claro que no! Se esta convirtiendo en una de mis favoritas n.n en fin, espero te haya gustado el cap, un saludo y un abrazo y nos leemos el sig domingo :) bye-bye~!**

**Bueno, ahora si, me despido de ustedes, agradeciéndoles infinitamente por leer este fanfic :') me he sentido muy nostálgica últimamente y ver que les agrada me conmueve, les agradezco por su apoyo, y espero otro buen año de convivencia con ustedes n.n los re-adoro :3**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	7. Capitulo 7

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión, posible OoC**_

**Eridan**

**Capitulo 7**

Eridan entró sonriente de la mano de Eren al comedor y su padre lanzo un bufido, de nuevo se había quedado a dormir con él en el sótano, sabía que era peligroso dejarle estar ahí, pero, no podía negarse ante una petición de su hija…pero mierda que ya estaba harto de que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos.

Cuando Jaeger tenía entrenamiento estaba ahí, cuando tenía que limpiar el establo, cuando tenía que hacer limpieza, cuando comía, y ahora incluso cuando dormía…además estaba aquel asunto. Cada vez que se encontraba con ellos cambiaban de tema o simplemente se quedaban callados, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estaban hablando de él? ¿Eridan le había contado algo a Eren que no quería que él supiera? ¿Eren tenía un secreto y solo Eridan lo sabía? Mierda que las preguntas no dejaban su cabeza, pues su sombra se había convertido en la del chico y eso le molestaba, aunque, muy en el fondo, y aunque no lo admita abiertamente, le gustaba verlos juntos…parecían…madre e hija…aunque eso era imposible porque Eren era un chico.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó, el cabello de Eren estaba más largo, recogido en media coleta, seguramente por su hija, y su pecho se veía un poco abultado…Eren era un chico ¿Cierto? ¡¿Cierto?! Suspiro, estaba perdiendo la cabeza con tantas preguntas.

-¿Tenían un día al año?-

-Sí, era el día para celebrarle al dios Dionisio, el dios del vino, en ese día, en ese específico y absoluto día era en el único en el que todos, niños, ancianos, mujeres, hombres, soldados, tenían permitido tomar hasta perder la conciencia y…-Eridan rió-Hacían una orgía del tamaño del mundo-volvió a reir por la cara roja de Eren-Ahí aplicaba el término de "todos contra todos"-

-Eran bastante…-buscaba la palabra adecuada

-Divertidos-dijo la niña-Hacían lo que querían…eso está bien-amplio la sonrisa y le soltó a mano cuando comprendió que Eren iría por su bandeja de comida-Luego te contaré de otras cosas-dijo tomando asiento junto a su padre-Buenos días-saludo a la gente a su alrededor pero en especial a su padre, que solo asintió-¿Dormiste bien?-pregunto sentando a Marshall en la mesa

-Hmm-siguió comiendo tranquilo

-¿Estás seguro? Tienes unas tremendas ojeras-su padre se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, Eridan hizo una mueca-Bien, como tú quieras-se cruzó de brazos e inflo los mofletes

-¿Irás corriendo donde Eren?-pregunto el mayor viéndole de reojo

-¡Ah! ¿Si me vas a hablar?-pregunto indignada, a los demás presentes les pareció graciosa la escena-Creí que me ignorarías-vió Rivaille encogerse de hombros

-Te estoy imitando-

-¿A mí? ¿Te he ignorado acaso?-

-Lo haces-le dijo volteando finalmente a ver a la niña-Cada vez que Eren apa…-Jaeger tomo asiento frente al sargento

-Eren-la niña se puso de pie interrumpiendo a su padre-¿Hoy tienes entrenamiento?-

-S…sí-dijo sintiendo la mirada molesta del hombre

-¡¿Lo ves?!-dijo de repente, el histérico Levi

-¿El qué?-pregunto inocente y entonces cayó en cuenta, sonrojándose-Oh, lo lamento-tomo asiento de nuevo-¡Bien! Hoy iremos los dos al entrenamiento con Eren-dijo triunfante

-¿Eh?-Eren parecía bastante nervioso-P-pero el heichou tiene cosas que hacer-

-Es cierto-asintió el sargento, la niña miró a su padre

-Entonces iré yo sola…y estaré sola con Eren todo el entrenamiento-sonaba a chantaje pero aun así el heichou termino accediendo a los caprichos de la menor

-Pensándolo mejor, creo que tal vez si pueda hacerme un tiempo-rodó los ojos al sentirse ridículamente utilizado por una niña

-¡Bien! Iremos todos al entrenamiento-de repente algo resonó en su cabeza y miró a todas partes-¿Alguien ha visto a Kol?-pregunto al no ver aquella cabellera rubia

-Hace un rato le ví cerca de los establo-dijo Hanji y la niña bajo de la banca

-Adelántense, iré por él-

-Eridan-la voz de su padre le detuvo en el acto-Tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente-

-¿No podemos dejarla para después?

-No, Eridan-le miró serio y ella supo que estaba en problemas, era tan extraño que usara ese tono con ella

-De acuerdo-dijo suspirando-Eren, adelántate al entrenamiento-la menor sonrió-Ya te alcanzaremos-

Jaeger asintió y se puso de pie, siguiendo a Zoe que salía con algunos soldados, el resto se quedaba allí para terminar de desayunar o limpiar, Levi y Eridan se fueron a la mesa más alejada para hablar, en la esquina donde nadie iba.

-Ahora tú-dijo señalando a su hija-Me dirás porque pasas tanto tiempo con Eren-

-¿Por qué te molesta?-ataco la pelinegra con los ojos entrecerrados

-Responde-ella suspiró

-Porque me gusta pasar tiempo con ella…con él-corrigió rápidamente, esperando que él no se diera cuenta de su desliz

-Dime… ¿Crees que soy idiota?-Eridan quiso rodar en el suelo de desesperación ¿La descubrió?

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-Escucha-suspiró-No quiero problemas contigo. Ahora mismo me dirás que ocurre con Eren. Es una orden-

-Nada, no ocurre nada-dijo disimulando su nerviosismo

-Última oportunidad, Eridan. Dime la verdad-como odiaba cuando su padre le hablaba así

-No puedo decirlo-cedió finalmente-Pregúntale tú a Eren-

-¡Entonces sí que ocurre algo!-

-No puedo decir nada, ¡Lo prometí!-

-Entiendo-asintió y ella suspiró aliviada-Entonces… ¿Cómo torturare a Eren para que me lo diga?-puso su mano en su barbilla, pensativo

La menor quiso golpear su cabeza contra la mesa, a veces su padre era imposible.

-¡No le hagas nada! ¡Por favor!-

-Hm, entonces dime, para al menos, tener cuidado con lo que haré, prometo no decirle que me has contado-ella considero que lo más prudente era decírselo pero… ¿Lo haría?

-B-bueno…es que…Eren es…-las últimas palabras no se le escucharon, ya que fue bajando el volumen de su voz conforme hablaba hasta quedar muda

-¿Es…? ¿Es qué?-pregunto sin entender

-E-es…una chica-lo dijo rápido pero él le entendió

-Ah, era eso, ¿Y qué tiene de malo que sea una chica?-pregunto, Eridan le miró incrédula, ¿Por qué a veces era tan lento?-¡¿Una chica?!-gritó de repente haciendo que los soldados presentes voltearan a verles

-Shh, no grites-dice mirando al resto con una sonrisa nerviosa, escucho como golpeaba su frente y suspiraba

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Cómo demonios lo supiste?-

-Bueno… ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos a levantarle y me adelante?-Levi golpeó su palma con un puño, comprendiendo

-Por eso no me dejabas entrar-

-Sí, no quería que la vieras desnuda-

-De todas formas, ha estado engañando al ejercito…tendrá que recibir una sanción-

-Bueno de hecho…-iba a contarle que el comandante ya lo sabía cuándo le vió ponerse de pie

-Voy a verle…-comenzó a caminar con urgencia

-Espera, espera-dijo ella alcanzándole y tomándole de la manga, para detenerle

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No puedes ir y gritarle solo porque si-

-Es una razón de peso. No es solo porque sí, haré que confiese-

-¡Espera!-Eridan volvió a tirar de su manga-¿Por qué quieres humillarle así?-

-Se ha estado burlando de nosotros… ¡De mí!-

-No lo hizo con esa intención, lo hizo porque los hombres son mejor tomados en cuenta que las mujeres-puso sus brazos en jarra, Rivaille se cruzó de brazos

-Tenemos excelentes soldados mujeres. Solo fue una excusa que te ha puesto Eridan-

-Y lo único que ustedes, machistas, hacen, es ponerles tareas "femeninas". Dime ¿Cuántas mujeres hay en este cuartel sin contar a Eren?-pregunto apuntando con un dedo a los soldados que querían ignorar con toda el alma la discusión que parecía subir de tono, a pesar de que no escuchaban sobre que discutían

El sargento apretó los dientes, recordando a Petra, ya llevaba un tiempo, pero aún dolía.

-Suficiente, ve a jugar con Kol. Yo me encargo de Eren-una mirada severa cayó sobre la pelinegra-Te prohíbo acercarte a nosotros hasta que te lo diga. Es una orden-

-¡No es justo! ¡No soy una niña!-dijo olvidando por completo su apariencia

-Lo eres para mí, y estas a mi cargo ¡Mi techo, mis reglas!-fue la primera vez que vió la mirada de la niña volverse furiosa, escuchó los vidrios de las lámparas reventarse, avivando el fuego en ellas.

-¡Como le hagas algo!-dijo con una voz amenazante, el ceño fruncido y saliendo como demonio por la puerta, azotándola tras ella, Rivaille suspiró, aun a pesar de estar enfadado, no quería dejar el asunto así

-¡Eridan!-gritó saliendo tras ella, los soldados se escondían debajo de las mesas, sintiendo que una guerra estallaría ahí ahora-¡Vuelve acá!-

-¡¿Qué?!-le gritó sin detenerse, el hombre suspiró para calmarse

-Soy tu padre y me debes respeto-la niña bufó y dio media vuelta, cruzándose de brazos, su padre ya le había alcanzado-¿Algo que quieras decirme para arreglar esta situación?-le miró serio pero no volvió a gritar, la pelinegra tenía el ceño fruncido pero aun así suspiro, intentando calmarse igual

-Solo te estoy pidiendo que seas gentil con Eren, no es un chico, es más susceptible-decidió cambiar sus palabras, esperando que comprendiera esta vez

-Me lo podrías haber dicho de esta manera ¿No crees? ¡Casi tiras la puerta!-

-Te lo estoy diciendo desde un principio-estaba al borde del colapso nervioso- Y sí, quería tirar la puerta-

-¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! Antes ni siquiera chistabas con ninguna orden, ¿Qué tiene de especial Eren?-

-Eso está fuera de discusión-

-¡Yo soy quien decide eso! Habla, Eridan, o Eren sufrirá las consecuencias-

-¡Y qué culpa tiene Eren!-

-Habla, es una orden. Tienes tres segundos-

-¡Bien! Se llevarán a Eren si la dejamos sola, ¡Se la llevaran y no le volveremos a ver jamás!-parecía que lloraría, pero no había lágrimas

-De acuerdo-suspira, puedes ir con Kol ahora-Eridan resopló, buscaría al chico para descargar sus frustraciones, sería divertido molestarle hasta sentirse mejor, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las caballerizas

**-0-**

Se puso su pijama después de un largo baño, el entrenamiento estaba cada vez más pesado, pero le gustaba saber que estaba haciendo más progresos, escuchó la puerta abrirse y se sacó la toalla de la cabeza para ver al recién llegado, en realidad esperaba a Eridan y no al sargento.

-Eren-dijo cerrando la puerta tras él, poniendo seguro, se aseguraría de que su hija no entrara

-¡Señor!-dijo haciendo el saludo militar, había olvidado vendarse el pecho, se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa

-El honor y la confianza de un soldado, son cosas que no se recuperan-comenzó a decir-Pero ahora tienes una oportunidad-

-No…comprendo de que habla señor-

-Vas a decirme toda la verdad Eren-se acercó a ella desafiante-Empezando por saber si tu nombre realmente es Eren-

-Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, señor…pero eso usted ya lo sabía-

-Entonces dime, Eren… ¿Eres un chico?-la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa y mordió su lengua

-¿Por qué lo duda señor?-

-Yo soy el que hará las preguntas aquí-

-S-sí, lo soy-el sargento suavizo un poco su expresión…solo un poco

-¡Ah! Entonces supongo que no habrá problema con que yo ponga mi mano aquí-estiró la mano y señalo el pecho de Eren, ella se puso nerviosa y quería echar a correr, a esconderse en el baño

-Preferiría que no lo hiciera-

-¿Qué problema hay? Ambos somos hombres-

-E-evito el contacto físico lo máximo posible, señor-

-Bien, sin contacto físico-sonrió arrogante-Quítate la camiseta-

-¿Perdón?-pregunto alarmada

-Quítatela y prueba que eres un chico-

-Estoy seguro que en los registros dice que soy hombre-

-En esas cosas se miente todo el tiempo-dijo cruzándose de brazos-Pruébamelo Eren. Es una orden-le miró serio

-No puedo seguir esa orden señor-

-He sido amable y paciente contigo, Eren. Esta es tu última oportunidad-

-Bien podría preguntarle a alguien de mi clase-estaba rígida en su posición, se sentía acorralada, como una víctima de un depredador

-Bien, si no quieres hacerlo por tu cuenta, no me queda de otra-dio un paso y le tiró sobre la cama, poniendo su cuerpo sobre el suyo para quitarle la camiseta de la pijama

-N-no, espere-dijo intentando alejarle con sus manos

-¿Qué?-pregunto estresado

-Por favor, no-suplicó y un sollozo escapo de su garganta, _"Solo te estoy pidiendo que seas gentil con Eren, no es un chico, es más susceptible" _las palabras de Eridan retumbaron en su cabeza y se sintió irremediablemente culpable, le soltó y se enderezó, dándole su espacio, Eren cubrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas con su brazo, mordiendo su labio para que no se escucharan sus sollozos

-Dime la maldita verdad, Eren-

-S-soy una chica-dijo con la voz entrecortada

-¿Por qué?-pregunto-¿Por qué mentiste?-

-Para tener más oportunidad de estar aquí-se enderezo sin dejar ver sus ojos aun llorosos-Soy una chica bastante débil, carezco de algún talento natural, no me habrían aceptado de otra forma-

-Pudimos habernos evitado esto-dijo refiriéndose al llanto, y en un impulso, la rodeo con sus brazos, sorprendiéndola por el gesto-Cálmate-pidió con una voz tan suave que le pareció irreal a Eren

-Yo…no quería…que usted me viera-hundió su cara en el pecho del mayor…Eridan tenía razón, debía ser sincera

-¿Por qué?-

-Yo…no quería…desnudarme…frente a la persona que me gusta-lo último lo dijo en voz baja, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho, Rivaille se quedó petrificado ante semejante confesión, la verdad es que nunca la esperó

-¿Es…en serio?-

-Sí-dijo sonrojada, con la mirada clavada en el suelo

Se sumieron en un silencio bastante extraño, no parecía incómodo, pero tampoco se sentían muy cómodos, heichou suspiró, acariciando la cabeza de Eren.

-Ya no tienes que ocultarte…yo…estoy contigo-la castaña levanto la cabeza, un poco confundida-Voy a protegerte si intentan decirte algo-le miró extrañado-¿Qué pensabas?-sonrojada bajó la cabeza de nuevo y negó

-N-nada-

-Anda, lávate la cara y vayamos al comedor-indico y ella asintió, poniéndose de pie

-Heichou-le llamó al verle muy sentado en la cama-¿Podría…esperarme afuera?-pidió, tímida

-Ah, claro-dijo aclarándose la garganta y saliendo

* * *

**Holaaaaa! Hoy les traigo un cap un poquito mas largo :) voy a procurar que sean más largos :D, en fin, qe les pareció…woooooo Levi ya sabe que Eren es mujer jaja, me moría por escribir esto xD y lo mejor ya viene :B y para que vean que soy buena les dejare un adelanto mas abajito jaja ya se que ya es Lunes, pero no pude escribirlo antes, estuve ocupada D: lo lamento, pero ya esta aquí n.n**

**Bueno, contesto reviews**

_**Jani: **_**jajaja muchos P.D.'s xD y si, eres mayor que yo :P pero por unos meses xD, bueeno no importa, eres mi oneechan :D, en fin, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, la verdad es que le tome cariño al equipo de Levi y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de escribir sobre ellos n.n gracias por ayudarme y corregirme jaja estaría perdida sin ti, te debo una enoooorme! Gracias! Un beso y un abrazo, te quiero neechan!**

_**Full Moon-nya: **_**jaja le damos muchas vueltas a esto xD aquí esta como lo descubre, la verdad es que lo iba a poner después peeeero bueno, tu estabas impaciente por leerlo, yo estaba impaciente por escribirlo xD así que aquí esta, espero que te guste :), respondo los comentarios aquí, porque, no tengo mucho tiempo para contestar, entonces para mi es más practico ponerlo aca :D termino el cap y de una vez contesto y ya no pierdo el tiempo n.n, bueno, yo igual llore, fue como ponerle alcohol a una herida abierta u.u bastante doloroso para mi, aunque mi madre y mi hermana no lo entiendan xD y sip, le metieron relleno de galletas, es que querían que levi se viera mas…humano (?) bueno, eso es lo que supone mi mentecita rara xD no he leído el manga completo, you know, por falta de tiempo /.\ pero ya me haré tiempo para poder bueeeno, me despido, ojala este haya gustado el cap y mi laaarga carta de contestación xD espero haber aclarado tus dudas, si tienes mas dime, con confianza jaja, un abrazo, nos leemos!**

**Bueno, aquí el adelanto:**

_**-Primero parecias parasito de Eren y ahora no me dejas en paz a mí, ¿Qué mierda te ocurre?-cualquiera que escuchara hablar así a los niños se sorprendería**_

_**-Bueno, si no quiero que te la lleves es mejor tenerte vigilado, rata escurridiza-**_

_**-Si padre la quiere, yo me la llevare-**_

_**-Claro, el esclavo obedeciendo la orden de su amo-**_

_**-Dejame en paz, yo no se porque la quiere-**_

_**-Claro, claro, y el que Eren sea la reencarnación de Freya no tiene nada que ver-la mirada perspicaz en los orbes aguamarina descolocaron a Kol**_

_**-0-**_

_**-Aquí esta su café, heichou-**_

_**-Gracias Eren, ya puedes retirarte-la chica se quedo quieta, el mayor levanto la mirada de los papeles en sus manos-¿Ocurre algo?-Jaeger sonrió**_

_**-Heichou…me gusta-las mejillas del sargento se volvieron rosas, otra vez con eso**_

**Jajaja espero les guste el adelanto xD, nos leemos el próximo domingo bye!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	8. Capitulo 8

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión…hmmm…posible OoC :)**_

**Eridan**

**Capitulo 8**

Kol cerró el libro de pastas azules en sus manos y vio a Eridan frente a él que dormía acurrucada sobre el pelaje de Fenrir, quien también dormía.

Se acercó despacio y se inclinó hacia ella, se veía tierna durmiendo, no aparentaba lo que realmente era…o al menos lo que él recordaba. Entonces de detuvo ¿Por qué la veía causando destrucción en ciudades? ¿Por qué siempre que intentaba recordar algún encuentro no violento con ella solamente aparecían imágenes de ella riendo como desquiciada? Ah, su cabeza dolía cada vez que intentaba recordar.

La verdad, es que no recordaba aquella vez que se encontraron en Francia, como ella había mencionado, así como tampoco estaba muy seguro de qué lugar había sido Francia. No lo entendía, lo único que podía ver eran recuerdos de Asgard, de su padre, de Thor, de los dioses, del afán de Odín por buscar a Loki y a Freya. Era tan molesto…

Frunció la nariz y se inclinó para quedar examinarle más, sus fosas nasales se inundaron del olor de la pelinegra, un aroma bastante familiar. Frunció el ceño, confundido, ¿Qué demonios? Estiró una mano para tocarle, absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando el lobo saltó sobre él, estampándolo contra el piso, gruñéndole cerca de la cara

-¡¿Qué…?!-escucho la voz de Eridan, un poco adormilada

-Dile a tu perro que se quite de encima-dijo Kol retirando lo más que pudo la cara del hocico del lobo

-Fenrir-llamó con voz suave, a su lado, al rubio se le hizo extrañamente familiar aquella escena

-Sus intenciones no eran claras-escucho la voz grave proveniente del lobo, volvió a gruñir-Estaba demasiado cerca de ti-

-Está bien, Fenrir-pidió ella, acariciando su lomo-No me iba a hacer nada-

Despacio, el lobo se quitó de encima del muchacho, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, colocándose a un lado de la pelinegra.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto, sin moverse

-Sí-se puso de pie sacudiéndose la ropa-Solo necesitaré aire fresco, tu perro no se lava el hocico-Eridan rodó los ojos

-Qué delicado-se cruzó de brazos-Perdone a mi lobo su real majestad, espero que el mal olor no se le haya ido al cerebro para pudrirlo más-

-Cierra la boca-

Dio media vuelta, para ir al cuartel, dejaría el libro en la biblioteca e iría a cenar. A su espalda, escucho los pasos de la chica. Intentó ignorarlos, pero cuando entró y ella aún le pisaba los talones, se detuvo y giró para verle.

-¿Planeas seguirme todo el día?-pregunto arqueando una ceja, ella asintió-Primero parecías parasito de Eren y ahora no me dejas en paz a mí, ¿Qué mierda te ocurre?-cualquiera que escuchara hablar así a los niños se sorprendería

-Bueno, si no quiero que te la lleves es mejor tenerte vigilado, rata escurridiza-el brillo de diversión en los ojos de la chica…le gustó

-Si padre la quiere, yo me la llevare-declaró, seguro

-Claro, el esclavo obedeciendo la orden de su amo-

-Déjame en paz, yo no sé porque la quiere-

-Claro, claro, y el que Eren sea la reencarnación de Freya no tiene nada que ver-la mirada perspicaz en los orbes aguamarina descolocaron a Kol, ¿Cómo sabía eso?

-¿Cómo…?-

-He estado el suficiente tiempo cerca de ella como para saberlo, tienen la misma aura-

-Entonces sabrás…-

-Ella ya no pertenece a Asgard, Kol-su mirada viajo a la ventana, se veía nostálgica-¿Sabes si quiera por qué está aquí?-preguntó

-No, padre no me lo explico-ella suspiró

-Cuando Odín expulso a Loki de Asgard ella decidió bajar a acompañarle, dejando de lado todos sus poderes y títulos…-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto, sin comprender, el rubio

-Ella amaba tanto a Loki…que no le importo dejar todo de lado para estar con él-los ojos del niño se abrieron sorprendidos-Con el tiempo, después de años de buscarle, comenzó a perder sus recuerdos y se convirtió en mortal, muriendo y regresando tantas veces, su alma aún no está tranquila, necesita ver a Loki-hizo una pausa, regresando su mirada al rubio-Y mi madre se lo ha permitido-

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?-ella sonrió

-Sé muchas cosas, porque tú mismo me las dijiste…-él iba a negarlo pero ella le detuvo-No lo recuerdas seguramente, así que no me pondré a discutir contigo sobre eso…-dio media vuelta, tomando rumbo a la habitación de Eren-Te veré en la cena-

Kol frunció el ceño, tenía que recordar a como diera lugar.

**-0-**

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y los pasos acercándose a su escritorio, divisó la taza con el líquido humeante y no se molestó en levantar a mirada.

-Aquí está su café, heichou-escucho la voz de Eren y asintió

-Gracias Eren, ya puedes retirarte-no escuchó los pasos alejarse, ni tampoco el típico "Sí, señor" de la chica, por lo que levantó la vista, encontrándose con los expresivos ojos esmeralda de la castaña

-Heichou...me gusta-dijo con una mini sonrisa, él rodo los ojos

-¿Otra vez con eso?-

-Es la verdad heichou-sonrió ampliamente esta vez

-¿Y cuál es el punto de recordármelo cada cinco minutos?-

-No quiero que lo olvide-Rivaille suspiró cansado

-¿Por qué me lo dices tan seguido?-

-En nuestra siguiente misión...yo podría morir...así que por favor, no lo olvide-sonrió aún más

-Eren-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-levanta una ceja

-Heichou...-su mirada se volvió nostálgica-Yo sé lo que usted sentía...o siente por Petra...y que nunca lo dijo...-

-No sé de qué hablas-dijo incómodo, ella suspiró audiblemente

-No intente engañarme heichou-

-En tu cabeza, vez cosas que no son... empezando por creer que te gusto-

-Se de lo que hablo, las mujeres tenemos una especie de sexto sentido para esas cosas...y no creo que me gusta, heichou, usted me gusta y mucho-la sinceridad de la castaña le daría dolor de cabeza

-¡Que no! apuesto lo que quieras, a que solo me admiras-intentó convencerle-Uno no le dice a alguien "me gustas" tan fácilmente-

-Cuando yo llegué aquí, lo admiraba, aún lo hago...-Levi iba a hablar pero le interrumpió-Pero, el conocer un poco más sobre usted, aunque solo ha sido un poco, me ha hecho sentir algo más que simple admiración-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? Podrías sentir lo mismo por Erwin-se recargó del respaldo de la silla, a pesar de sentir dolor en la pierna por el movimiento, le vio sonrojarse y cambiar su peso de un pie a otro, apretando la charola contra su pecho

-Cuando yo lo veo...mi corazón se acelera tanto que me da miedo que usted llegue a oírlo, mi estómago se revuelve, en una sensación parecida a la emoción y me cuesta pensar con claridad con solo tenerle cerca-casi se quedó con la boca abierta por la manera en que habló

-Hablas igual que una adolescente enamorada-Eren frunció el ceño, ofendida

-Soy una adolescente enamorada-

-Sí, lo que digas-el tono de voz sarcástico le hizo inflar los mofletes a la castaña

-Si ya no necesita nada más, me retiro-le vió asentir y bajar la mirada a los papeles de nuevo-Rivaille-san-le llamó sabiendo a lo que se arriesgaba

-¿Si?-

-Me gusta-sonrió dando un par de pasos hacia atrás

-¡¿Ah?!-la chica se apresuró a la salida, huyendo por su vida

-B-bueno, yo...me voy-echó a correr fuera de la oficina

Rivaille se quedó en silencio, meditando sobre lo que Eren le decía, la verdad es que le ponía de cierta forma nervioso la franqueza de la muchacha, y la respuesta que le daba cada vez que le preguntaba porque se lo decía _"En nuestra siguiente misión...yo podría morir...así que por favor, no lo olvide" _desde que sabía que era chica y que le gustaba ella no perdía oportunidad en decírselo.

-¿Qué mierda le pasa?-lanzó un suspiro pasándose una mano por la frente-Suena como si estuviera despidiéndose-

La puerta volvió a abrirse y reconoció los pasos de su hija acercarse, pausados y a un cierto ritmo, como si bailara al caminar.

-Papá...-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Supe que irán a Sina-

-Sí, partiremos mañana-le vió sonreír ampliamente con ojos suplicantes

-¿Puedo...?-su padre le interrumpió

-No-negó antes de que terminara la pregunta-No puedes ir, es peligroso-la niña se sintió frustrada por la negativa y comenzó a agitar sus brazos

-¡Por favor!-sabía que no tenía que pedir permiso, ella podía ir y él no se enteraría, pero era ese cariño y respeto que le tenía que le hacía pedirle el permiso

-No-la miró serio-Escucha Eridan, no vas a convencerme esta vez-

-Puedo ser de utilidad-

-No eres un soldado, la titán hembra es peligrosa-puso su mano en su pierna-Tsk...no quiero que te lastimen-la pequeña hizo una mueca y rodeó el escritorio

-No necesito ser un soldado para ayudar-le sonrió y se hinco junto a su pierna lastimada-Tengo más vidas que un gato, no me harán daño-extendió sus manos y un aura azul claro las rodeo, Levi le miró confundido, sintiendo el alivio en la pierna-No podré curarla por completo, pero aliviará el dolor-

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras él le veía fijamente, eso era tan…extraño…y al mismo tiempo tan relajante. No. No era normal que eso estuviera saliendo de las manos de la niña y mucho menos el alivio que sentía en la pierna.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Sanándote, no lo hice antes porque temía que entraras en pánico, pero lo estas tomando muy bien-

-Si te soy sincero no sé cómo reaccionar a esto-dijo, sintiéndose incómodo

-Solo tienes que confiar en mi-sonrió, reconfortante

Rivaille suspiró, estaba perdiendo la cabeza con todo eso, ya no sabía que pensar.

-Eridan-le llamó, haciendo que levantara la cabeza-No quiero que vayas, no podre protegerte si algo llega a salir mal-

-Bueno-se veía segura, termino con su trabajo y se puso de pie-Esta vez sería mi turno de protegerte-colocó sus manos tibias sobre las frías de Levi

-No, es mi última palabra-ella suspiró

-Eres tan testarudo-y subió a la silla, para sentarse sobe su regazo y abrazarle

-Y tú una inconsciente... haces que tu padre se preocupe-le escucho bufar contra su pecho y pasó un brazo por sus hombros

-Es exactamente como yo me siento cada que sales de misión-reprochó

-Pero yo estoy entrenado y...es mi trabajo-

"_He pasado por cosas más peligrosas que esto" _pensó en decir pero se retractó al final

-Odio tu trabajo-escuchó que él hizo algo parecido a una carcajada ahogada en un suspiro, enderezó la cabeza

-No es como si me gustara mucho-

-No vayas entonces-

-Solo iré de compañía, no puedo hacer gran cosa-Eridan resopló, cediendo al fin

-Bien, pero si regresas lastimado otra vez juró que me enfadare contigo y con el tío Erwin-

-Deja de decir incoherencias-dijo palmeándole la cabeza

**-0-***

Se enderezó y se restregó los ojos, pasándose una mano por el cabello, se bajó de la cama y fue al baño para arreglarse y despertarse un poco. Estuvo lista en 5 minutos, se puso un vestido rosa y un suéter verde muy claro, sus zapatos verdes combinaban con el suéter. Caminó por los pasillos, con dirección a la habitación de Eren. Habían vuelto la noche anterior de Sina y todos estaban cansados, no se le haría raro que ella siguiera durmiendo a pierna suelta, así que para evitarle problemas con Levi le iba a levantar.

Bajó las escaleras, tarareando una canción que recientemente recordó, su memoria últimamente le mostraba cosas que creía olvidadas…bastante olvidadas.

Toco la puerta un par de veces y la empujó para entrar. Se sorprendió al ver el desorden en la habitación, parecía que un huracán había pasado por allí.

-¿Eren?-llamó, esperando que la chica le contestara desde el baño, pero no recibió respuesta alguna

Su mente le dio por respuesta que la castaña ya estaba en el comedor desayunando, así que dio media vuelta para salir de allí cuando su pie pisó algo duro en el piso.

Lo movió para ver lo que era, sus ojos estudiaron la llave que la chica solía llevar colgada al cuello todo el tiempo…se extrañó más aún, si nunca se la quitaba ¿Cómo es que había terminado allí? Su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, se estaba devanando los sesos, una opción paso por su mente pero quiso desecharla al instante, mas no podía.

Salió a paso apresurado hacia las caballerizas, tenía que encontrar a Fenrir de inmediato y pedirle que la buscara, no quería, de verdad que no quería creer lo que su cabeza le decía.

-¡Fenrir!-al pararse en la puerta lo primero que hizo fue llamarle, no tenía tiempo de ponerse a buscarlo, el lobo apareció casi de inmediato llegando a su lado-Necesito que busques a Eren-

Le vió asentir y dar media vuelta para comenzar a olfatear el lugar.

**-0-**

El heichou miró la puerta por vigésima vez en ese rato, ni su hija ni la mocosa aparecían, era extraño. Normalmente a esa hora Eren ya andaba revoloteando a su alrededor sirviéndole el café y preguntando si durmió bien, mientras que Eridan hacía peticiones imposibles de negarle.

Estudió con la mirada a todos los presentes, deteniéndose en Hanji y el niño rubio, que había sido designado al cuidado de su hija, que platicaban animadamente.

Entonces escucho los pasos aproximarse y las puertas abrirse de par en par, no eran ni Eren ni Eridan, sino una jovencita pelinegra de aproximadamente 17 años con llamativos orbes aguamarina… ¿Aguamarina?

-Maldito bastardo-grito de repente acercándose a la mesa con furia

-Señorita-interrumpió Erwin, poniéndose de pie, antes de que diera otro paso-¿Puede decirnos su nombre y con quién habla?-ella le ignoró olímpicamente y dio dos pasos más, acercándose a Kol

-¿Dónde está?-se veía alterada

-¿Dónde está que?-pregunto el niño con una sonrisa

-¿Dónde está Eren?-gritó esta vez sorprendiendo a todos

-No sé de qué hablas-

La chica parecía a punto de arrancarse el cabello de la desesperación, Levi se puso de pie y se acercó con cuidado.

-¿Eridan?-le llamó, despacio, no entendía absolutamente nada, los ojos aguamarina viajaron a él, como una especie de respuesta afirmativa y regresó la mirada al rubio, que ahora era un elegante muchacho de más o menos 19 años

-¡Te la llevaste!-dijo alterada comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro-¡Te la llevaste!-repitió

-Te dije que me la iba a llevar-Eridan apretó los puños, sintió que estaba a punto de llorar

-Yo… ¡Confié en ti!-su cuerpo tembló-Pero debí saber que esto iba a pasar, el perro fiel acata la orden de su amo sin chistar-dijo bajando cada vez más el tono de su voz

-Te lo advertí ¿No es cierto? Si padre la quiere entonces la tendrá-se acercó un par de pasos a ella y extendió una mano para tocar su mejilla-Cuando me dan una orden, yo la cumplo-

Ella hizo amago de brincar sobre él, y de inmediato Hanji, Mikasa y Levi le detuvieron, aprisionándola contra el suelo.

-¡Suéltenme!-exigió forcejeando con los 3

-Eridan, relájate-ordeno su padre-No vas a conseguir nada así-

-Eri-le llamó Hanji como Eren hacia-Enfría tu mente un poco-

Kol soltó una carcajada, divertido.

-¿Y la mascota soy yo? Mira cómo te tienen sometida-la sangre de la chica se calentaba cada vez más, si ellos la soltaban lo iba a matar ahora, un gruñido surgió de su garganta y sus ojos se volvieron afilados, completamente amenazantes-No cabe duda que eres una salvaje, mírate nada más-

-Juro que si logro zafarme de esta, el único lugar al que podrás ir será al Helheim-

Esta vez la carcajada sonó con una voz más grave, entonces notó que un ojo del chico se había vuelto azul.

-¿Problemas con los humanos, pequeña?-bufó y frunció el ceño

-Odín-

-¿Has estado bien? Desde hacía mucho que no hablábamos-

-¿Disfrutas jodiéndole la vida a tu marioneta?-pregunto irónica y la expresión del chico se volvió aún más burlona

-No voy a negarlo, es divertido tener a alguien que haga las cosas que tú no harías, este mocoso sigue mis órdenes sin chistar y solo tuve que borrar sus memorias-

-Disfruta de tu trono, Odín, pero no te pongas muy cómodo, porque te sacaré de esa silla muy pronto-

-¿Me permites saber cómo?-ella no respondió, se limitó a sonreír con malicia-Bien, pues entonces mejor te das prisa, o tú amiguita terminará perteneciéndome por completo-el gruñido proveniente de la garganta de Eridan se volvió a escuchar, a los reclutas les dio escalofríos

-Más te vale que no la lastimes-Odín comenzó a reír divertido y una ráfaga de viento fuerte inundó la habitación y el cuerpo del rubio desapareció, ella siguió forcejeando para que le dejaran ir

-¿Eridan?-llamó Erwin esta vez, hincándose frente a ella-¿Qué acaba de suceder aquí?-

-No pude protegerla-dijo en voz baja y con lágrimas en los ojos-No pude protegerla-

Los 3 se quitaron de encima de ella, quien solo se encogió abrazando sus piernas, enterrando las uñas en su piel desnuda.

-Eridan-llamó Rivaille, poniendo una mano en su hombro-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Odín la tiene, Odín se llevó a Eren-dijo con dificultad limpiándose las lágrimas, no era momento para llorar, así no iba a solucionar nada

Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y se la extendió a su padre quien la examino con la vista. Se puso en pie e inhalo profundo.

-¡Tengo que llegar al sótano en Shiganshina!-declaró con seguridad-¡O Eren morirá!-

* * *

***a partir de aquí tomo la historia en mis manos D: nada que ver con el manga o el anime**

**Aloooo! D: se que la conti era para el domingo pero, pero, pero, bueno, tuve mis complicaciones Dx en fin, aca se las dejo :) y les agradezco infinitamente por leer, diciéndoles que…(chan chan chaaaaaan xD) ya le quedan pocos caps a este fic (: la verdad es q me divierto escribiéndolo n.n pero bueno, todo lo que empieza tiene un fin :) y el de este fic ya llegara pronto jaja, bueno, ando media dormida y cansada así que no contestaré los reviews pero prometo que para el prox cap si los contesto un agradecimiento enorme a**

_**Jani-chan**_

_**Full Moon-nya (oh por cierto xD emm 1 Freya es la diosa de todo lo que dijiste xD y bueno, a Eren la puse como su reencarnacion porque...porque..no se xD creo que las identifique jaja y 2 nop, no me cuesta trabajar con rivaille, es solo que a veces se necesita el OoC :D pero el cap anterior me parece que olvide mencionarlo ._. en fin xD)**_

_**Dra. Unicornio**_

**Por dejarme review y por seguirlo leyendo n.n**

**Les mando un beso y un abrazo! Les quiero!**

**Bientôt!**

**Rave-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

_SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión… Aviso al final del capítulo!_

_Eridan_

_Capítulo 9_

-¡No vas a ir sola!-el grito del sargento estremeció a los presentes y a los que pasaban por ahí, al parecer seguía discutiendo con su hija

-¡No hay de otra! ¡No los voy a exponer a ustedes!-respondió al grito ella

-Vamos, cálmense-invitó Erwin, interponiéndose entre los dos-Eridan, es peligroso para ti ir sola fuera de las murallas-

-Es más peligroso si vamos todos-estampo las palmas en el escritorio y se inclinó hacia enfrente-No voy a poder protegerles a todos y no me voy a arriesgar a perderles-

-Pues entonces no vayamos todos-sugirió Hanji-Vayamos solo nosotros-señalo a los 4 presentes-Dejamos a Armin a cargo y todo saldrá bien-

-¡¿Quién asegura eso?!-la pregunta de Rivaille y Eridan sonó al unísono

-Vamos, si solo somos 4 será más fácil para ti, ¿No, Eridan?-

-Bueno, sí…-dijo en un suspiro, intentando calmarse, la llave brillaba colgando de su cuello-Igual, si solo son ustedes Fenrir puede cuidar de ustedes…pero preferiría ir sola-

-Vamos nosotros o no vas sola-advirtió su padre con una mirada seria, ella suspiró terminando por acceder

-Bien, pero no deben ser vistos al salir-dijo y se colocó la capa negra, atorándola con un broche de una hoja dorada-Usaremos los caballos solo para llegar a Trost, en cuanto lleguemos ahí saldremos sin ser notados…y después nos moveremos en Fenrir, será más rápido-

-¿Cómo iremos montados en un lobo los cuatro?-pregunto Hanji, confundida, la pelinegra negó con la mano

-Eso es lo de menos, Hanji-san, llévense el equipo, les puede ser de ayuda para escapar si las cosas se ponen feas-camino a paso lento a la salida-Los estaré esperando en el muro, cerca de la puerta…-empujo las puertas con ambas manos y salió del edificio a paso apresurado

Rivaille suspiró, pasándose una mano por la frente y por el cabello, se sentía desesperado, primero Eren y después su hija… ¿Qué mierda pasaba ese día? Una mano se colocó en su hombro y volteo a ver a Erwin, quien le veía, con una mirada reconfortante, y Hanji, que sonreía, aunque no parecía muy alegre, por obviedad.

-Traeremos a Eren de vuelta-dijo el rubio-Y tu hija estará bien-

-No, Eriwn-dijo dando media vuelta, para caminar en dirección a su habitación, para alistarse-Ella no es mi hija-dijo, su expresión neutral no denotaba mucho, pero en su mirada se notaba el dolor al decir aquello…pero tenía razón, Eridan era una diosa…y él un simple mortal

**-0-**

En la sombra, observaba con detenimiento los movimientos de todas las personas, que le ignoraban olímpicamente, todos llevaban una vida relativamente normal, estaban tranquilos a pesar de saber que en cualquier momento los titanes podrían regresar y devorarlos a todos…una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro ¿Qué haría ella sin sus preciados humanos? Nada. Midgard sería demasiado aburrido sin ellos. Con los años que llevaba con ellos había terminado amándolos desde el alma…y es que, no había criatura más perfectamente imperfecta en el universo.

Entonces sus ojos divisaron aquellas siluetas encapuchadas que caminaban hacia ella, el resto de la gente les ignoraba, su mirada se posó en el más bajo, el hombre que era un poco más alto que ella… ¿Qué haría si devoraban a Rivaille? Nada ¡Nada! Ese hombre la había acogido sin importarle nada, pues a pesar de comportarse frío e indiferente con todos, sabía que él estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por muchos de ser necesario ¿Qué haría sin su padre? Ella jamás tuvo uno como tal y el conocerle había sido grandioso…por algo siempre lo escuchaba o le enfadaba que no le dejara protegerlo…de pronto sintió que sus ojos escocían, seguramente se sumiría en depresión si le perdiera…

Podría llegar a ser tan egoísta como para robar su alma y guardarla para ella sola, sin dejarle reencarnar…negó ante tan absurdo pensamiento y se recriminó por ello, no, ella no podría hacer eso, no era capaz…

-Eridan-la voz grave de Rivaille le hizo volver a la realidad-Vámonos-

-Sí-fue todo lo que pudo decir, aún sentía sus ojos arder y el nudo en su garganta

Cerró los ojos y extendió una mano, de repente un círculo les rodeo y atravesó el muro, ella señaló hacia el otro lado.

-Pueden cruzar-dijo y dio dos pasos, para desaparecer por el muro, sin perder el tiempo la científica le siguió, entusiasmada por aquello, para después el comandante y el sargento

Del otro lado, el lobo estaba sentado, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro cual perro, entusiasmado por verles.

-Me alegra que no tuvieran inconvenientes-la voz grave que surgió del can hizo que los mayores se sobresaltaran, ¿Los animales hablaban? No, solo estaban alucinando

-Hora de irnos-anunció la chica de lo más tranquila

-Como ordenes-bueno, al parecer no alucinaban

Una nube de humo rodeó a Fenrir, y de un momento a otro era una criatura del tamaño del titán de Eren, a Hanji casi se le cae la mandíbula de lo impresionada y emocionada que estaba.

-¿Los animales también pueden convertirse en titanes?-pregunto tocando el suave pelaje

-No, Hanji-san, este es su tamaño normal-dijo, Zoe soltó un gritito de felicidad pura, la pelinegra indicó que subieran por una pata-Sosténganse fuerte que pueden caerse-advirtió y enredó los dedos en el pelaje del lobo, ya dejaría sus preocupaciones para después…ahora lo importante era el sótano

Fenrir corría veloz, esquivando con maestría a los pocos titanes que se iban encontrando en el camino, decidiendo adentrarse en el bosque para despistarlos más rápido, hasta que se encontraron con uno que les perseguía, era bastante extraño puesto que a los animales no solían hacerles nada…

-Fenrir-llamó Eridan en voz alta, asegurándose que todos le escucharan-Adelántate, me asegurare de que lleguen a salvo…despejaré el camino-el lobo asintió y Rivaille extendió una mano para detenerle…pero ella ya había saltado ¿Cómo demonios haría si no usaba un equipo de maniobras?

La respuesta a esa pregunta surgió de su espalda, cuando unas alas de color negro surgieron, extendiéndose en todo su esplendor, suspiró. No, ella de verdad no era su hija, llevaba tanto tiempo pensándolo así, que poco a poco iba olvidando la manera en que la encontró. Eridan es una diosa, o semi diosa…la hija de la diosa de la muerte…él era un ladrón, un pobre matón que llegó por casualidades del destino a la legión…que había tenido la osadía de sentirse su padre, un pobre humano sin ningún tipo de habilidad especial…

Entonces a su mente vino Eren también, ¿Para que la querían los dioses? ¿Por qué rayos se la habían llevado? ¿Acaso ella también era una diosa? Hundió la mirada en el pelaje del lobo y apretó con fuerza su agarre… ¿Qué tan miserable era al lado de dos criaturas que sin querer se habían vuelto importantes para él? Y entonces lo notó…si, Eren también era un parte importante en su vida ahora…lo quisiera o no, la actitud de la chica había hecho mella en su cabeza

"_En nuestra siguiente misión...yo podría morir...así que por favor, no lo olvide" _Maldita sea… ¿Justo ahora tenía que pensar en ello?

La velocidad disminuyó y el bosque terminó, ya no había ningún titán a la redonda, por lo que el animal se fue tranquilo, olfateando con atención…

-El rastro es débil-dijo, la voz, jadeante por el esfuerzo, de Fenrir-Pero aún lo percibo, estamos cerca-

-Tienes un muy buen olfato-comentó la de lentes que aún estaba entusiasmada

-Soy un lobo-comentó casual, aunque le gustaba que le elogiara-Es una de las cosas que mejor hago-

-Que modesto-comentó divertida-Dime, ¿Llevas mucho tiempo al lado de Eridan?-

-Casi desde que nació-respondió, levantando la cabeza y tomando una dirección en concreto-Su madre, mi hermana, me asignó a su cuidado, ya que ella no puede salir de su reino…pero hay veces en las que le dejo vagar sola-

-Como hace cinco años-esta vez Erwin se unió a la plática, por más bizarro que eso fuera, el lobo soltó una especie de risita

-Sí, dijo que había un humano al que quería conocer-

-¿Quién era? ¿Eren?-Hanji preguntó curiosa

-No-Fenrir volteó un poco a verles de reojo, y los tres juraron que había sonreído-A Rivaille-

-¿Ah?-Zoe estuvo a punto de caer de la sorpresa, Levi solo abrió los ojos

-Llevaba mucho tiempo en el Helheim, observando a los humanos desde lejos…para ver si encontraba algún rastro de Loki…cuando vió a Rivaille y decidió seguirle un tiempo…era su pasatiempo favorito-

-Me siento acosado-comentó el pelinegro y el lobo soltó otra especie de risotada

-Estaba…está fascinada contigo-comentó, recordando la sonrisa de la chica cuando le dijo que irían a Midgard a visitarle-Le pidió permiso a su madre para venir y ella le dejo con la condición de no recordar nada, y que en cuanto solicitara su presencia acudiera…de la forma que fuera-

-Por eso fue que hace 5 años de verdad parecía una niña-dijo sorprendido Erwin por aquello

-Sí, por eso es que yo no andaba tan cerca de ella…cuando se presentó ante mi hermana parecía asustada, así que le devolvimos sus memorias y le lleve a dar una vuelta por el mundo, para que recordara mejor…cuando volvimos al cuartel, ella era otra vez ella…aunque se negó a dejar de ser tu hija-dijo lo último dirigiéndose a Rivaille-Debe quererte demasiado como para hacer eso…jamás le ví encariñarse tanto con un humano como contigo-se sentó cuando el rastro terminó, dejando que ellos bajaran-Si no fuera por Kol, tal vez estaría enamorada de ti-

Cuando los tres estuvieron en el suelo, la nube de humo volvió a rodear al lobo, esta vez, apareciendo a un chico de piel blanca, y cabello negro, con unas orejas de can llamativas en la cabeza y una cola que se meneaba de un lado a otro, iba vestido con un traje…la sonrisa que les dio la reconocieron de inmediato, era obvio que Eridan y él eran familia.

-¿Cómo haces eso?-pregunto fascinada la científica dando vueltas alrededor de él

-Mi padre, Loki, podía transformarse en lo que deseara…es algo que todos sus hijos hemos heredado-

-Es tan hermoso-dijo ella agarrando la cola con sus manos, haciendo que el chico diera un pequeño respingo

-Le voy a suplicar que deje mi cola-dijo zafándose del agarra y alejandose de ella

-Lo lamento-

-¿A qué te referías con eso?-pregunto Levi, un poco confundido-¿A que si no fuera por Kol…?-Fenrir le interrumpió

-Hay una vieja profecía…que hicieron después de la del Ragnarok…_Cuando la hija de la oscuridad y el hijo de la luz se reconozcan como iguales, el padre de todo será derrocado y una nueva era pacífica comenzará_-

-La hija de la oscuridad es Eridan-dijo Hanji con la mano en la barbilla, pensativa-Y el hijo de la luz es Kol… ¿A qué se refiere reconocerse como iguales?-preguntó, el chico en traje sonrió de nuevo

-A enamorarse-

La de lentes entrelazo sus manos y las junto sobre su pecho, como amaba esas cosas cursis, Erwin desvió su mirada a Rivaille, que aún se veía confundido y contrariado, esa era demasiada información para su cerebro.

-Cuando ellos se enamoren, Odín será vencido y Kol, junto con Eridan, tomarán su lugar, y entonces todo terminará…-contó el chico-lobo bajando la mirada-Aunque sinceramente, dudo que eso ocurra-

-¿Por qué lo crees?-pregunto el rubio, integrándose al interrogatorio, mientras buscaba con la mirada alguna puerta

-Odín se ha dedicado a manipular las memorias de Kol desde que nació, para asegurarse de que odie a Eridan-

-Eso es muy cruel-replico la mujer frunciendo el ceño

El sonido de un aleteo les hizo voltear hacia arriba, Eridan aterrizó en el suelo con delicadeza y las alas desaparecieron, dejando un rastro de plumas detrás de ella, se quitó la llave del cuello y se hincó en el suelo, quitó algunas plantas, pasto y tierra, encontrando una agarradera y el cerrojo donde iba la llave.

Sin perder el tiempo abrió la compuerta, el olor a humedad le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, haciendo que volteara para estornudar…Rivaille se fijó mejor en el pequeño túnel, estaba completamente a oscuras y solo se veían las escaleras del inicio para bajar.

-Bueno, terminemos con esto-la chica se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras, de inmediato le siguieron los otros cuatro, siendo Fenrir el último por quedarse a tomar la llave y tomarse la molestia de cerrar la compuerta…

El camino se iba haciendo cada vez más angosto, era demasiado espacio para ser un simple sótano, finalmente llegaron a una habitación, la mano encendida en llamas de Eridan les sirvió de luz. Era una habitación simple, una que podría usar un médico como despacho…no había nada extraordinario, o fuera de lo normal…o al menos eso parecía…se separaron para buscar algo de utilidad.

Hanji se acercó al librero detrás del escritorio, comenzando a analizar los títulos de los textos…eran algunos en idiomas que no conocía, en lenguas que creían muertas…

Retiró aquel, que en letras doradas recitaba _"El coleccionista" _e inspeccionó las pastas verdes, cuando levantó la mirada un haz de luz salía del espacio del libro que había tomado…como loca comenzó a arrojar libros fuera del estante, haciendo que la luz entrara mejor en la habitación.

-Erwin, Levi-les llamó, haciendo que voltearan a verla-Ayúdenme a moverlo-señaló el librero por donde la luz emergía y se acercaron para mover el mueble. Eridan y Fenrir se acercaron al ver lo que había detrás.

Se encontraron con una puerta de metal con una pequeña rendija que bien servía para asomar solo los ojos…el corazón de Fenrir comenzó a latir con fuerza y su cola se removió alegre, conocía esa presencia en donde fuese. Apuró el paso para introducir la llave en la puerta de metal, y abrir, para después perderse en aquella habitación iluminada, completamente blanca.

Eridan le siguió y después los otros 3, que se morían de la curiosidad, aunque solo Hanji lo demostrara.

La risa de un hombre les detuvo en el marco de la puerta, un hombre de tez morena, y cabello corto castaño, de ojos verde esmeralda. Se reía contento, pues Fenrir, que ahora tenía la forma de un cachorro, lamía su rostro con afán al verle.

-Ya, ya, Fenrir, a mí también me alegra verte-alzó al cachorro con sus manos y acarició su cabeza-Pero me sorprende verte, ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?-

-Hela me libero-dijo aun moviendo su colita

Se puso de pie, traía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, sus zapatos negros también, tenía la apariencia de alguien joven tal vez de unos 27 años, su mirada estaba posada en la chica pelinegra que estudiaba la habitación con la mirada.

Era blanca, podía asegurarlo, del techo colgaba un candelabro…con focos ¡Focos! Y ella que creyó que no podrían producir corriente eléctrica sino hasta unos años después. Una cama al fondo, una puerta al lado, un pequeño ropero…era una habitación simple, para un prisionero. Sus orbes aguamarina se toparon con los esmeralda del hombre, y su corazón dio un vuelco, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos escocían de nuevo…

-Tú debes ser Eridan-dijo, sin perderse movimiento de ella-Gracias por haberme encontrado, estuve a punto de volverme loco aquí encerrado-ella asintió, bajando la mirada y le sintió acercarse-Mírate nada más, la última vez que te vi, eras una bebe-poso sus dedos en su barbilla y le levantó la cara para verla mejor, le sonrió-Has crecido fuerte y sana, me alegro-

Ella no pudo aguantar un segundo más, y estiro los brazos para envolver al mayor en un abrazo, reconocía su esencia, sí, de niña la había sentido cerca por mucho tiempo y aún no la olvidaba. Se sintió reconfortada al sentirse correspondida con el abrazo del mayor y escondió la cara en su pecho, dejando que las lágrimas bajaran por sus ojos ¡Cuánto lo había extrañado!

-Perdona a tu padre por dejarte sola tanto tiempo-

Levi observó la escena sin inmutarse…sí, él era un simple mortal…

**-0-**

Abrió los ojos, su cabeza le dolía un poco y su cuerpo pesaba. Se enderezó en esa mullida cama y observó a su alrededor, era una habitación lujosa, con todos los muebles finos que podrían ocurrírsele…_ah_, era justo ahí cuando se ponía de pie a verse en el espejo y de repente entraba Levi a la habitación pidiéndole que no hiciera sobre esfuerzos…un bonito sueño, si, el sueño que tenía cuando podía dormir con tranquilidad.

Se levantó de la cama, el suelo alfombrado hizo contacto con sus pies desnudos, regalándole una sensación placentera, se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo y observó con detenimiento el marco de oro del espejo…era la primera vez que soñaba algo así, la puerta se abrió y ella volteó contenta, esperando ver al sargento entrar. Pero parpadeó un par de veces al ver a una mujer de cabello largo y grisáceo, vestida de sirvienta, que llevaba una bandeja en las manos y le hacía una reverencia

-Freya-sama, le dejo aquí su comida ¿Desea que le prepare un baño?-no comprendió ¿Le hablaba a ella? ¿Freya-sama? Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se sorprendió a sobre manera por sentirlo tan largo y ligeramente ondulado

Se giró para mirarse en el espejo, su cabello, ahora dorado le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, su piel era blanca, casi como la nieve y era un poco más alta, llevaba un vestido largo color marfil, con detalles que seguramente eran de oro, sobre su cabello una tiara dorada relucía, sus labios estaban rosados, con vida, a diferencia de siempre, que parecían pálidos por el poco cuidado que le tenía a su piel, ya no tenía ojeras y su rostro era perfecto, hermoso ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Pasó una mano por su mejilla, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel al instante.

-¿Freya-sama?-escuchó la voz de la chica detrás de ella que esperaba órdenes

Su cabeza le dolió y mil recuerdos asaltaron su mente, abrió sus ojos recordando todo y volteó a ver a la sirvienta, con una mirada de superioridad.

-Sí, prepárame un baño con agua de rosas y dile a Kol que quiero hablar con él-

-En seguida, Freya-sama-la chica hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación

La mujer volvió a verse en el espejo y se sonrió coqueta, tanto tiempo atrapada en el cuerpo de esa mortal…que había olvidado lo bella que era.

-Al fin-dijo y suspiró-Al fin podré reencontrarme contigo…mi amado Loki-

_**Yo! Aquí Jani-chan reportándose con el cap de Eridan! Mi ejem irresponsable ejem imoto-chan debió haberlo subido hace unos días, pero por algunos temitas ejem irresponsabilidad ejem no ha podido. Naa' pero enserio, Rave-imotochan no ha podido subir el cap antes, porque ha tenido muuuucho que hacer, así que comprendanla. Ah! Y ahora subo yo el cap, porque ha tenido que salir de urgencia, de todos modos se ha dado el tiempo para enviarme los caps para yo poder subirlos :) Esperamos de todo corazón que les guste el cap :DDD**_

_**Responderé reviews! :D**_

_**.-Full Moon-nya: **__**No sé si mi imotochan te ha respondido… peeero bueno, sólo te diré que ni a mí me ha dicho DDDDD: Se las da de "sorpresa" ¬¬ Es la respuesta que siempre me da, yo también mueeeero de la curiosidad :/ En fin, gracias por leer y esperamos que te guste :DDD**_

_**.-Mary-animeangel: **__**Supongo que Rave-imotochan te diría: Aquí estáaa :DDD hahaha**_

_**.-Rinako-sawada: **__**Lo sé, el odiar a Kol es algo inevitable, aun así, también es inevitable amarlo x3! Jajaja Gracias por leer :DDDD a Rave-chan le gusta eso :DD**_

_**.-Natalie Nightray: **__**Rave-chan diría: Graciaas :D Y me alegro que te guste, deja un review y sigue leyendo ;DD**_

_**.-1kiara1: **__**Aquí está xD**_

_**.-Anne di vongola: **__**Nos alegramos en verdad de que te gusteee! :DDD Gracias por leer :D**_

_**Bieeen, ya son todos :DDD Enserio, gracias por todos los reviews, saben por qué les agradezco tanto? Porque Gracias a éstos reviews, la pequeña cabecita de mi hermana trabaja y nos regala éstas orgásmicas historias :DDDDD**_

_**En fin, xD Jani-chan se despide**_

_**P.D Te amo hermana 3**_

_**P.D 2 Dejen un review**_

_**P.D 3 Yo también quiero contiii! X3!**_


	10. Capitulo 10

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión, posible OoC**_

**Eridan**

**Capítulo 10**

Loki examino la llave con cuidado, mientras Fenrir-cachorro descansaba en los brazos de Eridan que estaba sentada en la cama. Erwin y Hanji veían la llave al igual que el Dios, esperando encontrar lo que él tanto buscaba. Levi, miraba detenidamente el techo de la habitación, como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo…la estúpida sonrisa de Eren no salía de su cabeza.

-Bien, creo que puedo utilizarla para hacernos entrar a Asgard-dijo, haciendo la silueta de una especie de puerta con la llave-Pero solo podemos ir tres personas-

-Yo iré contigo-dijo de inmediato la pelinegra, dejando al cachorro en la cama, Erwin vió a Rivaille que aún no salía de su trance

-Levi, acompáñalos-ordeno

-¿Qué?-pregunto volviendo a la realidad, su cerebro no proceso bien la orden

-Que vayas con ellos-volvió a decir

-Eren seguro querrá regresar si vas tu a buscarla-dijo Hanji cruzando los brazos en la espalda

-Bien, entonces iremos nosotros-dijo Loki, no queriendo que la discusión se alargara más-Por favor, no salgan del sótano, es peligroso-pidió e introdujo la llave en el aire, girándola un poco, una cerradura abriéndose resonó en la habitación y una luz inmensa entró por la puerta recién abierta

El Dios de las travesuras se apresuró a entrar, seguido de Eridan que jalaba al pelinegro para que no se quedara atrás, la puerta se cerró tras ellos y de inmediato vieron el puente arcoíris que conducía hacia un enorme palacio.

-¿Qué es lo que desean?-la pregunta a sus espaldas resonó en sus oídos y los tres voltearon, encontrándose con un hombre alto y musculoso, su ojo izquierdo llevaba un parche y un halcón descansaba en su hombro, vestía una armadura dorada y la espada estaba enfundada en su cintura

-Heimdall-se adelantó Loki con las manos en alto-Venimos en paz-

-Tienes prohibido entrar aquí-dijo, sin moverse-Y esta aún más prohibido traer humanos acá-

-¿Entonces castigaron a Kol por traer a una humana?-la mirada perspicaz de la chica llamó la atención del hombre, que hizo una mueca

-Vienen por ella ¿Verdad?-

-Sí-se apresuró el castaño, antes de que los otros abrieran la boca-Ella no pertenece aquí, solo queremos llevárnosla-Heimdall suspiró cerrando su ojo

-Si el padre de todo se entera de que estas aquí, nos matará-dijo a Loki, incluyéndose-Somos viejos amigos, así que te dejare estar, no diré nada pero tienen que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible-el castaño sonrió asintiendo y comenzó a caminar por el puente-Si necesitan ayuda busquen a Thor-sugirió viéndolos alejarse

-Gracias-dijo Eridan con una pequeña sonrisa, el Dios le observó serio

-_La hija de la oscuridad debe llevarse al hijo de la luz_-abrió sus orbes sorprendida por lo dicho y al mismo tiempo confundida-Si Kol se queda aquí, el padre de todo le matará…ya no lo necesita-se pasó una mano por el cabello y comenzó a seguir a su progenitor, Levi iba al lado suyo, en silencio

-Haré lo que pueda-aseguró y echo a correr

**-0-**

Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza dentro, frunció la nariz al ver al chico que estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama viendo al suelo. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella quiso salir corriendo.

-Mierda, habitación equivocada-se quejó dispuesta a salir de ahí

-Tú…-se puso de pie caminando hacia ella-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No te interesa, mientras menos sepas mejor-dio media vuelta, su cabello se alzó en una cortina, a Kol le gusto esa simple acción y en dos segundos la sostuvo de la muñeca para que no se fuera

-¿Por qué tomas esa actitud?-

-Tú empezaste llevándote a Eren-volteó a verle incrédula-Así que no me vengas con eso-

-Tenía que hacerlo-

-No, no tenías que-intento zafarse-¡Suéltame! Quiero encontrar a Eren-

-No parece que lo entiendas-

Eridan le miró incrédula, jalando su muñeca con fuerza, pero, en serio que ese hombre tenía demasiada fuerza, comenzaba a dolerle.

-No sé qué es lo que tengo que entender-

-Que…tengo que obedecer a padre-

-No es cierto-apretó los parpados, en serio que dolía su agarre-Pudiste haberte negado…como antes-

-¿Cómo antes?-pregunto confundido-¿De qué hablas? Jamás me he negado ante una orden de padre-

-¡No lo recuerdas! ¡Y es lo que más coraje me da!-le grito, sintiendo que los ojos le escocían-Por eso es que odio tanto a Odín-

-¿Qué demonios es lo que tengo que recordar?-pregunto alterado, jalándola más hacia él-¿Cómo me traicionaste?-

-¡Jamás!-se irguió para verle-Y escúchame bien, ¡Jamás te he traicionado!-sintió el nudo en la garganta-La que debería reprochar eso, soy yo-

-Yo no…-

-Pero mi problema no es contigo-dijo interrumpiéndole-Es con Odín por jugar con tu mente-

-Padre jamás ha jugado con mi mente-

-Te quito recuerdos, parte importante de ti-bajo la voz y clavo la mirada al suelo

-¡Mientes!-

-Nada de lo que he dicho es mentira-dijo seria, pero las lágrimas no pudieron evitar caer

Kol vió los orbes aguamarina inundados en lágrimas cristalinas que bajaban por sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y blancas. Se sintió confundido y una punzada en su pecho le hizo sentirse culpable ¿De verdad era tan importante aquello que olvido? ¿Por qué estaba llorando Eridan? ¿Acaso él…?

-No entiendo-se quejó, la cabeza le dolía de tanto pensar-¡No entiendo nada!-quiso gritar

La pelinegra le tomó de las solapas de la camisa y estampó sus labios con los del chico, su cuerpo tembló al reconocer aquella sensación tan cálida y los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir en su mente…mostrándoselos al rubio que se sentía conmocionado por el beso y lo que veía en su cabeza, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna y sus manos viajaron solas a la cintura de la chica, que se sorprendió al sentir como le sostenía con firmeza.

Le empujó un poco para poder tomar aire, no había esperado aquella reacción tan rápida de Kol, ni mucho menos que le correspondiera así, de manera tan…necesitada… pero igual, se sentía un poco alegre de poder hacerle ver de nuevo lo que había olvidado. Busco la manera de zafarse de aquel agarre para salir huyendo de ahí.

-Sé dónde está Eren-dijo afirmando el agarre en la cintura de la chica

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendida

-Te llevaré con ella…aunque…-pegó el cuerpo esbelto al suyo, sintiéndola temblar, nerviosa-No quiero que te vayas-la pelinegra bajó sus manos a las del chico y las retiro, despacio

-Yo no pertenezco a este lugar-dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para tomar su distancia

-Perteneces a mi lado-ella rodó los ojos

-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie-declaró firme y giró en dirección a la salida, Kol sonrió culpable, bajando la mirada, se sentía mal, muy mal-Tú podrías…ir conmigo-sugirió

-Piensas que… ¿Soy yo quien pertenece a tu lado?-pregunto avanzando para alcanzarle

-Yo…no sé si pertenezcas a mi lado…solo sé que me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo…bien, esta vez-él sonrió con ternura

-Sí, acepto-la cara de la chica se puso roja

-Idiota, no te estoy proponiendo matrimonio-

-Para mí ha sonado igual-dijo casual, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la bajita, para señalarle el camino

**-0-**

Loki y Levi habían perdido de vista a Eridan, seguramente se había ido por el lado contrario del pasillo. El pelinegro abrió una puerta y vió aquella habitación lujosa, la cama estaba arreglada pulcramente, y en el diván, una mujer rubia sostenía un espejo en sus manos, admirándose con insistencia, a sentir su presencia, volteó a verle, con esos ojos esmeraldas que reconocería en cualquier lado, inmediatamente reconoció la facciones finas del rostro de Eren en el de esa mujer que le veía despectivamente.

-¿Eres mi nuevo sirviente?-pregunto poniéndose de pie-Bien, busca un vestido apropiado para mí…y después llama a Kol, que tengo casi una eternidad esperando por él-

Rivaille no se movió, y el dios se acercó a él para ver porque estaba inmóvil en aquella habitación.

-¿Eren?-pregunto en voz baja

-¿Qué estas esperando?-la mujer en la bata de seda se puso de pie, intimidante y con el ceño fruncido-¿Acaso no me has escuchado? ¡Muévete! Es una orden de tu ama-

-¿Qué ocurre?-la voz del hombre llegó a los oídos de ambos y los ojos de la mujer parecieron brillar, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Loki que entraba a la habitación-¡Freya!-dijo sorprendido, de inmediato, la rubia brincó para colgarse del cuello del castaño

-¡Oh, Loki! ¡Mi amado Loki! Creí que no te volvería a ver nunca más, cuando el padre de todo te desterró, creí que nunca más estaríamos juntos y nuestro amor jamás se consumaría…-Freya balbuceaba, pegando su cuerpo al del más alto que intentaba sacársela de encima con todas sus fuerzas

Levi aún estaba en shock, ¿Qué mierda le había pasado a Eren? Su cabello era de un color distinto y estaba más largo, su tez pálida y su sonrisa infantil habían desaparecido para dejar paso a esa mujer arrogante de piel blanca, y no, no le gustaba, ¡Para nada! Era como un insulto a la imagen de Eren. De la adolescente de 15 años que siempre andaba atrás de él como su tercera sombra—la segunda era, indudablemente, Eridan—como perro fiel moviendo la cola cada vez que le veía acercarse, la adolescente enamorada que se sonrojaba cuando le veía a los ojos y le sonreía ampliamente cada vez que le decía que le gustaba…su estómago se revolvió a ver la sonrisa de la chica y los ojos esmeralda brillar en su mente ¿Qué era esa sensación?

-Freya, te digo que te quites de encima-la sostuvo de las muñecas zafándose de su agarre, sin lastimarla y la obligó a que le mirara a los ojos, adentrándose en el cuarto para cerrar la puerta tras de sí-Escúchame, tu y yo ya hablamos de esto-empezó a decir, sin levantar la voz, con un toque de dulzura-A la única que yo amo, y amaré siempre, será a Frigga, la madre de mis hijos-la rubia frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para protestar-No me interesa si está muerta, yo le entregué todo hace muchísimo tiempo y esperaré lo que tenga que esperar para estar de nuevo a su lado-

Los ojos de la mujer se aguaron y bajó la cabeza, triste.

-P-pero yo…Loki-

-Lo sé-su voz sonó amable y acarició su cabeza-Y te lo agradezco, pero no es mutuo-tomó la barbilla de la mujer con delicadeza para que le mirara a los ojos, bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro, que estudiaba todas sus acciones-Ahora, quiero que me escuches porque lo que voy a decirte es muy importante y necesito que me ayudes-

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-pregunto, ella haría lo que sea por ayudar a su amado

-Quiero que dejes ir a Eren-ella le vió confundida, pensando a lo que se refería

-No sé de qué hablas-

-Freya-

-Estoy hablando en serio-dijo, alejándose un poco-No sé de qué hablas-repitió mirándole a los ojos

La puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando ver a la pelinegra que tenía una expresión preocupada. Loki le sonrió a Eridan al verle entrar y Freya frunció el ceño.

-La encontraron-dijo acercándose, de inmediato Kol entró con una expresión neutral, el dios asintió

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos

-Es mi hija-dijo con orgullo-Es la copia fiel de Frigga-sonrió con ternura

-Sí-dijo después de suspirar al ver a la joven-Se parece mucho a ella-el rubio se acercó a la mujer, quien frunció el ceño-Kol, te he estado buscando-

-Nadie me dijo nada-

-Ella…-señaló a la pelinegra-¿Es la muchacha de los recuerdos?-preguntó y el joven asintió, contento-Ya era hora…parecías perrito lastimado, gimoteando por todos lados que algo te faltaba-la de orbes aguamarina soltó una risita

-Vengo por Eren, mi señora-dijo con respeto, interrumpiéndole, no quería que Eridan se enterara de cosas penosas

-Ya le he dicho a mi Loki que no sé quién es esa-la mirada que recibió de todos le hizo rodar los ojos-Ella-corrigió

-Mi señora-llamó Kol, acercándose a ella-Con su permiso-levantó una mano y la puso en la frente de la mayor, de inmediato la diosa perdió el conocimiento, cayendo en los brazos de Loki-Ahora solo necesitamos su cuerpo inmortal, esperemos que Eren aún viva-dijo dirigiéndose a la salida

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó Rivaille, quien al fin, regresaba de su estado se shock, el rubio retrocedió un par de pasos, el aura de ese hombre, a pesar de su estatura, le daba miedo

-B-bueno, debido a que Freya despertó, puede que su ser inmortal haya dominado en el cuerpo mortal de Eren y…haberla…matado-su voz fue disminuyendo mientras usaba de escudo a Eridan para que no lo lastimara el sargento

-¡Eren no puede estar muerta!-el grito del francés hizo brincar a los tres, que sintieron escalofríos por la mirada del hombre, su hija se adelantó, con cautela, su padre estaba molesto y no quería enfadarlo más

-Ella es fuerte, estará bien, aún puedo sentir su esencia en el cuerpo de Freya-

-¡Más le vale al mocoso que Eren este bien!-advirtió con una mirada afilada, señalando a Kol, amenazante-¡O yo mismo me encargaré de hacerte pagar!-

-Vamos, vamos-intentó tranquilizarle la chica, con una sonrisa tranquila, aunque también estaba nerviosa por todo eso-No te alteres, Eren estará bien-

-Sé dónde está el cuerpo inmortal de Freya-anunció el joven, nervioso aún, sin acercarse al mortal-Les llevaré, pero no deben vernos-

Aceptaron y la chica entrelazo su mano con la de su padre, con cariño, sonriéndole tranquilizadora para que no se alterara más, sabía lo preocupado que estaba por Eren, ella lo sentía y también lo estaba.

**-0-**

La tapa de cristal en la habitación del sótano brillaba, en él, una mujer con la misma apariencia que la que llevaba Loki en brazos. Dormía profundamente.

Kol retiró la tapa y movió un poco a la mujer, para recargar el cuerpo de Eren sobre la cama donde descansaba la diosa.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Levi, acercándose, y jalando a su hija con él

-Eridan-habló Loki, mirando a los ojos a su hija quien dio un par de pasos hacia él-Necesito que mantengas a Eren aquí-dijo señalando el pecho de la mortal-Ya esta tan arraigada al alma de Freya que puede morir durante el intercambio-

-Haré lo que pueda-prometió y las palmas de sus manos brillaron, las colocó en el pecho de la chica

-Levi-llamó serio, el dios, al pelinegro que también se acercó-¿Puedes hablarle a Eren?-Rivaille le vió confundido-Si escucha tu voz, lo más seguro es que tenga deseos de verte y se mantenga aquí-asintió e hizo una pequeña mueca, acercándose

Kol tomó una pequeña daga y cortó las palmas de las manos de ambas mujeres recostadas, entrelazando sus dedos, para que se mezclara la sangre. Eridan sintió el cuerpo de Eren temblar y una fuerza que jalaba sus manos, hizo un poco de presión y vió a su padre con un poco de angustia.

-Eren-le llamó, ya que Levi no hablaba-Eren, regresa-pidió, con firmeza-Tienes que volver con Mikasa y con Armin-mencionó y sintió una ligera sacudida en el cuerpo de la adolescente-¿Vas a dejar a tu hermana sola?-preguntó, recordando todo lo que le había platicado-¿Vas a abandonarla después de haberle salvado la vida? ¿Sabiendo que eres la razón por la que se mantiene viva?-el cuerpo volvió a temblar…no, Freya acababa de abandonar el cuerpo de la chica para pasar al suyo propio, pero Eren estaba muy débil para despertarse aún, Eridan sintió los débiles latidos de su corazón-Eren, regresa-pidió, el que el corazón latiera cada vez más lento le preocupaba

-Eren-la voz seria del sargento retumbo en la habitación, la pelinegra se sorprendió por aquel cambio en el ritmo cardiaco de la chica-Regresa, es una orden-quiso reír por la orden de su padre, incluso en momentos como ese él era así-Erwin, Hanji, Arlelt, Ackerman…tus compañeros…todos te necesitan…-mencionó despacio, los orbes de su hija sobre él le incitaban a decir aquello que estaba atorado en su garganta…pero no era momento, además…había mucha gente-¿No decías que yo te gustaba? Entonces escúchame y despiértate-

El cuerpo de Eren tembló y tomó aire con fuerza…

* * *

**Hola! Que gandayas que no me dejaron review en el cap pasado! xD jajaja ok no, en fin, espero que les guste este cap, les agradezco de corazón por los que se toman el tiempo de leerlo, por sus favorites y sus follows :3 los amo y me hacen sentir super, un agradecimiento especial a mi oneechan por haber subido el cap anterior. Bueeeno, me despido, un beso enooorme y muchos Levi's para todos (?) xD**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	11. Capitulo 11 Final

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión…hmmm posible OoC**_

**Eridan**

**Capítulo 11**

Eren tomó una gran bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo que le ardían los pulmones por la reacción tan brusca y por la falta de aire. Su respiración buscaba regularse, tenía la visión borrosa, costándole más trabajo distinguir las siluetas que estaban a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-escuchó la voz de Eridan tan lejana que no pudo asegurar que estuviese junto a ella

-Me…-dejó escapar un jadeo, por la falta de oxígeno-Yo…-

-Está bien-distinguió la voz del sargento-No hables, recupera energías-

-He…heichou…-dijo con la voz sofocada

-No hables-repitió él, y la chica sintió la áspera y tibia mano sobre la suya

-Yo…me…gusta…heichou-

-Maldita mocosa-se quejó él, haciendo sonreír a los presentes-¿Incluso ahora tienes que recordármelo?-

Una débil sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la castaña que les hizo saber que se encontraba bien. Loki tomo en brazos a la diosa inconsciente y Kol se adelantó a la salida, para verificar que no hubiera nadie por los alrededores. Ambos salieron a paso apresurado para dejar a Freya en su habitación.

Eri revisó el pulso de la chica y dejó que el aura medicinal cubriera el cuerpo cansado y apenas vivo de la castaña. Comenzó a sentirse recuperada por aquello y trató de sentarse, aún tenía los oídos tapados y la visión borrosa, pero iban mejorando de a poco.

-En cuanto lleguemos a casa te terminare de tratar, por ahora esto será suficiente para que lleguemos a casa-le pelinegra le sonrió, ayudándola a quedarse sentada y de inmediato sintió la presencia del Heichou a su lado

-Ayúdame a subirla a mi espalda-le dijo a su hija que asintió

Sintió como le cargaban y la acomodaban en la tibia espalda del sargento, la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entraron de forma precipitada Loki y Kol, la de orbes aguamarina les vio confusa.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tenemos que irnos-anunció el castaño de prisa-Freyr nos vio-

-¿Qué?-la chica parecía alterada

-Nos topamos con Thor en el camino, se encargará de distraer a Freyr mientras nos vamos-contó Kol-Y nos ayudarán unos amigos a pasar desapercibidos-

Por la puerta una muchacha asomó la cabeza y les sonrió…Eridan estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la emoción.

-¡Petra!-dijo contenta casi brincando sobre la chica, la mujer hizo una seña pidiendo que bajara la voz

-A mí también me alegra verlos de nuevo-sonrió-Pero ahora no hay tiempo para reuniones, hay que correr-les apremió-Erd y Gunther han despejado el camino para que puedan llegar al byfrost sin problemas-abrió la puerta de par en par y les indicó el camino

Comenzaron a andar fuera de la habitación, Levi tenía la mirada fija en la mujer que les guiaba sin problemas por el castillo. Traía el cabello adornado con una corona de flores, y un vestido blanco que resaltaba su figura, se veía muy hermosa pero ya no sentía lo mismo que hacía poco, ahora su preocupación más grande, era la chica de 15 años que llevaba en la espalda.

-¿Ha estado bien heichou?-preguntó Petra, cuando él llegó a su lado

-Si-

-Los chicos y yo le mandamos un mensaje con Eridan, ¿Lo recibió?-el hombre asintió-Espero que ahora le vaya mejor con Eren-comentó y vio las mejillas del mayor teñirse de rosa

-No sé de qué hablas-Ral rió y dobló en la esquina

-Ambos sabemos de qué hablo-se toparon con Erd y Gunther que les esperaban en ese pasillo, cerca de la salida-Y realmente le deseo lo mejor de corazón-

-Petra-san-escucharon la voz sorprendida y cansada de la castaña, que había levantado ligeramente la cabeza-Erd-san, Gunther-san-parecía emocionada por verles

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto Gin, revolviendo sus cabellos, en cuanto llegaron a la salida

-Cansada-aseguró con una sonrisa

-Ya pronto estarán en casa, solo les falta cruzar el puente-señaló la mujer sonriéndole a la de orbes esmeralda

Auruo apareció jalando tres caballos con él, se veían fuertes y sanos, su pelaje brillaba, demostrando lo finos que eran.

-Úsenlos, Thor-san lo ha permitido y me ha pedido que les dé un mensaje-Bossard vio a los presentes y ayudo al Heichou a subir a su caballo y pasarle a Eren, Gunther ayudó a Eridan a subir detrás de Kol-El sueño de Odín comenzará en una semana, los titanes se debilitarán y el objeto causante de todo eso surgirá…en cuanto lo descubran deben destruirlo-

-¿El objeto?-preguntó Eridan, confundida, pero Loki parecía saber de lo que el hombre hablaba

-Ya sé a qué se refiere, gracias por el dato-Auruo asintió

-¿Así de fácil?-pregunto Levi, incrédulo

-Eso parece-

-Será sencillo-animó Loki y volteó al frente-Vámonos de una vez-

Los demás asintieron y el antiguo equipo Levi les hizo el saludo militar en cuanto comenzaron a alejarse. Eridan se sintió contenta de verles de nuevo, y que estuvieran bien, Levi, se sintió aliviado, de verlos contentos y por saber que a pesar de todo le ayudarían.

Apuraron el galope de los caballos para llegar más rápido con Heimdall, acortando el tiempo de camino a unos simples 5 minutos. Cuando llegaron con el guardián, la puerta ya estaba lista para abrirse.

-El padre de todo sabe que están aquí-anunció y les entregó la llave-Váyanse de una vez antes de que llegue aquí-

-Gracias-

-No importa, somos viejos amigos-el guardián le sonrió al Dios de las travesuras y colocó una mano en su hombro

-Lamento lo de tu ojo-se disculpó y el otro hizo un gesto con la mano, para restarle importancia

-Sé que no fue tu culpa, yo debería disculparme por creer tantos años lo que Odín me conto…Thor me dijo la verdad-

-Thor es un buen hermano-el guardián sonrió y asintió

-Aunque a veces es bastante estúpido-ambos rieron y Loki finalmente cruzó por la puerta, cerrando tras de si

Erwin y Hanji les vieron sorprendidos, apenas hacía 5 minutos que se habían ido.

-Eso fue rápido-comento la científica con una sonrisa, Rivaille arqueó una ceja, habían tardado por lo menos unas 3 horas

-El tiempo aquí y allá puede variar-explicó Kol, siendo notado hasta entonces por los otros dos

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-pregunto Erwin, a la defensiva, ¿Si fue Kol el que se la llevó…por qué estaba allí?

-Lamento mucho lo que hice, señor-se inclinó, arrepentido-Prometo hacer lo prudente para enmendar mi error-los ojos azules del comandante vieron a Eridan y al sargento, ambos hicieron un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que podían confiar en él

-Bien, será mejor que volvamos al cuartel-Zoe sonrió y se ajustó su equipo, Fenrir ya tenía forma humana de nuevo

-Permítame, Hanji-san-Kol reunió a todos y pronunció algunas palabras que les costó entender, un círculo de luz les rodeo y una sensación de vértigo les invadió, cuando vieron a su alrededor…se encontraban a las afueras del cuartel

**-0-**

Tocaron a la puerta y dio permiso para que entraran. Le gustaba la habitación que el comandante le había otorgado, era bastante amplia y cómoda, y lo mejor, es que era para ella sola.

Vió a Kol entrar, a paso lento, se veía afligido y traía la mirada baja.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-preguntó, cerrando tras de sí, señalando los pies de la cama

-Claro-asintió

El rubio se sentó y miró a la castaña, quería decirle…muchas cosas, pero nos sabía cómo comenzar.

-Lo…lamento-dijo, después de un rato-No quise…ponerte en riesgo, realmente…me agradas-tenía la mirada fija en las cobijas y se sentía realmente incómodo

-Está bien-Eren sonrió comprensiva y se enderezó un poco, para alcanzarle, colocando una mano sobre las de él-Lo entiendo, Eri ya me contó todo-

-Entonces… ¿Sí me perdonas?-la chica asintió, con una gran sonrisa-Gracias-

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal va todo con Eri?-

-Ah…bueno-se rascó la cabeza, inseguro e hizo una mueca-No hemos podido charlar…ha estado ocupada, instruyendo a todos sobre nuevas tácticas para matar titanes, el sueño de Odín será en dos días, así que hay que apresurarse-

-Bueno, te ha dejado venir con ella…y eso ya es una ganancia, hablando de ella-Kol sonrió y asintió-Yo creo…que también debería ponerme en pie y retomar mi entrenamiento, o a la hora de la hora no estaré en forma-

-No, Eren, quédate aquí, tu cuerpo está débil, por lo menos hasta mañana podrás moverte bien, además…-miró la puerta y se puso de pie, despacio-Si el heichou entra y no te encuentra aquí, es capaz de poner de cabeza el cuartel entero para encontrarte y atarte a la cama-ella bajó la mirada, sintiendo un escalofrío en la columna y asintió

-Tienes razón, será mejor que me quede aquí-

-Me voy-hizo una especie de reverencia-Vendré a visitarte después haré algo par que te recuperes más rápido-

-Gracias Kol-hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia y salió rápidamente

Cuando se quedó sola, se recostó nuevamente y cerró los ojos. La verdad es que aún se sentía bastante cansada, a pesar de las energías que Eri le había pasado para que se repusiera. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido hicieron un remolino en su mente, mareándola por la rapidez en la que pasaban por su cabeza.

Lanzó un suspiro y se acomodó mejor en la cama, menos mal que estaba ahí y ahora…no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiese pasado de no ser así. Escuchó que se sentaban a su lado, pero se negó a moverse para saber quién era, pensaba que podía ser Mikasa o Armin. Como los días anteriores que iban a cuidarle mientras dormía…pero se sorprendió a sobremanera al escuchar la voz del visitante.

-Sé que estás despierta-la voz grave de Levi le hizo abrir los ojos-Acabo de toparme con el mocoso…Kol…y me dijo que recién había hablado contigo, así que no finjas dormir-la chica se sonrojó y termino por sentarse de nuevo en la cama

-¿Pasa algo…heichou?-preguntó, mirándole de reojo

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto, con su expresión facial de siempre y los brazos cruzados

-Aún cansada, pero mejor, ya para mañana estaré completamente repuesta-

-Pues más te vale, tienes que retomar el entrenamiento-ella asintió y bajo la mirada a sus manos, que sostenían con fuerza las cobijas-¿Qué…? ¿Qué sentiste entonces?-

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó confusa

-Cuando…Freya despertó… ¿Qué sentiste?-

-Oh-parpadeó un par de veces, pensando en su respuesta-Bueno, me sentía adormilada, pero no podía dormir, y no veía nada…como si estuviese flotando en algún lugar, pero podía escuchar todo…cuando fueron a buscarme quise gritarles que ahí estaba pero…no se escuchaba mi voz-pensó un poco más y añadió-Cuando le sacaron de mi cuerpo…me sentí débil, como si me fuese a dormir por un largo tiempo, pero luego escuche a Eri…lejana, hablándome de Mikasa, Armin, de mis amigos…y luego le escuché-sus ojos viajaron momentáneamente al sargento que le miraba atentamente-El saber que estaba ahí…por mí…me hizo querer abrir los ojos para verle-se sonrojó y volvió a bajar la mirada

Se quedaron en silencio…era un poco incómodo para Eren, porque a pesar de las muchas veces en las que le había confesado sus sentimientos al sargento, aún le apenaba que le mirara así después de que se lo dijera. Por otra parte, Levi pensaba cuidadosamente en lo que diría a continuación, tenía muchas cosas en mente pero no quería externar la mayoría de ellas…simplemente, quería dar fin a aquel asunto de una vez.

-No vuelvas a darme un susto así, mocosa-dijo, firme, sorprendiéndola-Preocupaste a todo mundo, a Erwin, a Hanji, a tu hermana, a tus amigos, a Eridan…a mí-lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y relajó un poco su postura en la silla-Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir-la castaña parpadeó un par de veces, analizando las palabras del mayor

-¿Usted estaba preocupado por mí?-pregunto, sintiendo una especie de fiesta en su estómago y su pecho

-Sí-dijo, en un suspiro, poniéndose de pie-Y como vuelva a pasar, no voy a buscarte, tendrás que arreglártelas sola-

-Sí, heichou-dijo contenta, la idea de que Rivaille se hubiese preocupado por ella le gustaba-Heichou…-le llamó antes de que él saliera del cuarto

-Sí, ya se, te gusto, eres bastante irritable cuando te lo propones-se quejó girando para encaminarse a la puerta

-Solo me aseguro de que no lo olvide-sonrió ampliamente y su presencia pareció iluminar la habitación

-Lo tengo presente todo el tiempo-aseguró, sonrojándola, mientras salía a paso lento, no, definitivamente no iba a ser fácil confesarse…

**-0-**

Se sentía completamente repuesta, no sabía qué demonios le había dado a beber Kol pero ahora tenía todas las energías de vuelta. Entrenó un día y una noche entera con Eri, y sentía que progresaba rápidamente. El comandante Erwin había trazado un plan junto a Loki, quien parecía saber a lo que Auruo se refería en Asgard, y por lo mismo Eridan y Kol se habían encargado de instruir a los soldados con nuevas tácticas de combate, y en menos de dos días, estaban listos para partir fuera de las murallas para comenzar la expedición.

-No se molesten en utilizar lo que aprendieron contra los titanes-instruyó el comandante, sobre su caballo-Loki, Fenrir, Eridan y Kol se encargarán de que lleguemos a nuestro destino a salvo, una vez que consigamos nuestro objetivo habremos ganado la guerra-anunció, Erwin con voz autoritaria

-¿Vas a quedarte atrás?-le preguntó Levi en voz baja a su hija, que portaba una ropa muy extraña y una capa color verde, ambas, con las alas de la libertad en la espalda, el broche dorado de hoja estaba atorando la capa

-Voy a protegerte-sonrió ampliamente mientras las puertas se abrían-Y a todos, como debí haber hecho desde un principio-

-Sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo-dijo, comenzando a avanzar-Pero no me gusta que lo vayas a hacer-

-Estaré bien, me regenero como titán-comento divertida

-No hagas ese tipo de bromas-reprendió Eren, a su lado, igual parecía preocupada, Eridan puso le mejor sonrisa que tenía para tranquilizar a ambos

-Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginan, yo soy la que debería estar preocupada, pero si me necesitan, estaré ahí de inmediato-acarició las orejas de Fenrir, en quien estaba montada-Volveremos, ya verán que si-sus ojos se cruzaron con los preocupados de la castaña-Y entonces te llevaré a conocer muchos lugares…empezando por el mar-

-¿Es una promesa?-preguntó, queriendo asegurar el volver a ver a la pelinegra

-Te lo prometo-sonrió contenta-Podremos ir los tres…como familia-dijo ilusionada, sintiendo como el lobo comenzaba a avanzar, su corazón aumento su ritmo-Será genial-

-Que así sea-declaro Rivaille y se adelantó, seguido de Eren, para alcanzar a Erwin y Hanji

La tropa comenzó a avanzar, sentían miedo por lo que pudiesen encontrarse en el camino pero decidieron confiar y ser valientes en todo momento. Les parecía poco creíble que dos personas y un lobo pudieran protegerlos a todos pero no externaban sus quejas, lo único que quedaba en ese momento, era la fe en ellos.

Cruzaron los restos de edificios que quedaban de aquella ciudad abandonada, ignorando y esquivando la mayor cantidad de titanes que podían, Kol iba por delante, limpiando el camino, de alguna manera hacía que los titanes se desvanecieran en el aire como si fuesen polvo.

Las alas volvieron a salir en la espalda de Eridan, dejando libre a Fenrir para tomar la forma del gran can que era, abalanzándose sobre el monstruo que venía hacia la tropa, lo único que los soldados escucharon fue el audible gruñido proveniente del lobo.

Eridan, por su parte, hizo que de su sangre surgiera un par de relucientes espadas color rojo, usándolas para cortar la parte de la nuca de las enormes criaturas, por cada aleteo del par de magnificas alas en su espalda unas cuantas plumas caían al suelo, creía que era divertido usar el equipo de maniobras pero se sentía más libre así.

Loki iba junto a Erwin, dirigiéndolos para llevarles a donde el tan mencionado objeto estaba, procurando igual, evitar lo más posible a los titanes que les rodeaban. Un grupo comenzó a rodear a la pelinegra que se había quedado atrás, e inevitablemente Eren termino por voltear, de lo preocupada que estaba y se sentía.

-Eri-casi gritó, sintiendo que le estaba costando librarse de todos, a punto de detener el andar de su caballo

El audible grito de la castaña hizo que el sargento volteara, sintiendo pánico por un momento de lo que podía pasar, por la mente del castaño, las imágenes de cuando perdió a sus compañeros del escuadrón Levi le invadieron y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de transformarse para ayudarle.

-No lo hagas-dijo firme, la voz de Kol, a su lado, a comparación de la chica, sus alas eran de un color enteramente blanco-Tú tienes otras cosas de las que encargarte, Fenrir y yo le ayudaremos-y dicho y hecho el lobo se abalanzo sobre un par de titanes, comenzando a arrancar partes de ellos con su hocico-Sigan adelante, y no miren atrás…no importa lo que escuchen-

Se alejó de ellos y Levi obligó a la chica a regresar su mirada al frente, a ambos les dolía hacer aquello, pero confiaban en que todo terminaría bien.

Escucharon algunos gritos entre la pelinegra y el rubio, comunicándose, los gruñidos de Fenrir y algunas cuantas quejas de dolor por parte de los dos adolescentes, Eren sentía que los ojos le escocían por la impotencia, de verdad quería ayudarles…

**-0-**

Se detuvieron en una especie de entrada a un subterráneo, no había titanes a los alrededores por lo que no se preocuparon en demasía, aunque no dejaban de cuidar sus espaldas mientras todos entraban. Loki, al frente, bajaba las escaleras con rapidez, como si conociera el lugar y cuando llegó al pie de la escalera chaqueó los dedos. Una hilera de bolas de fuego se prendió pegadas a la pared, que parecía ser de piedra tallada.

El lugar parecía ser un templo antiguo por la estructura, demasiado antiguo, pues estaba enterrado bajo tierra. Las esculturas de las paredes estaban desechas en partes, solo pocas estaban casi intactas. El pasillo era largo, bastante para el gusto de cualquiera, al fondo, se escuchaba el sonido de una gotera golpear con el piso, y conforme avanzaban, el sonido se hacía más claro, más fuerte. Eso le estaba poniendo de los nervios a la pobre castaña.

Después de un rato de andar, divisaron el final, donde un resplandor de color azul alumbraba el fondo, donde se doblaba para continuar el camino. Loki no se detuvo en ningún momento y en cuanto llegó al fondo giró a la izquierda para seguir, Erwin le siguió, junto con Hanji, y detrás Rivaille y Eren.

-Desenfunden sus cuchillas-escucharon la voz del Dios hacer eco en el lugar y el resto de los soldados no dudo en hacer caso, tanto silencio les ponía aún más tensos

Cuando el pequeño grupo pudo entrar en aquel lugar notaron lo grande que era, mucho más de lo que podían imaginar. A diferencia del resto del pasillo, era una caverna, sin ningún tipo de adorno o piedra labrada. Una simple caverna, con una especie de estalagmita sin punta al centro, completamente rodeada de agua, un pequeño haz de luz iluminaba el líquido cristalino, que parecía bastante hondo, pues si te asomabas solo se veía de color negro.

Había una especie de puente que conectaba el lugar donde estaban con la meseta al centro. A Hanji se le hizo bastante sencillo y, aún a pesar de todo lo que su cerebro y su instinto le decía, dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, con la clara y firme intención de cruzarlo, de inmediato, Loki la jaló hacia atrás, impidiéndole avanzar más de lo debido.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó confundida y sintieron el suelo temblar bajo ellos

-Observa-le indico y tiró una piedra por el pequeño sendero, esperando un poco hasta que el suelo volvió a temblar, el agua, antes tranquila, comenzó a moverse y una criatura enorme surgió, por sobre el puente, los ojos de Zoe se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a aquella serpiente surgir de repente-Estas cosas siempre tienen trampa-

-¿Qué mierda es eso?-pregunto Rivaille, viendo como la enorme serpiente se sumergía por completo en el agua

-La serpiente capaz de rodear el mundo entero con su cuerpo, que se supone debería vivir en el fondo del mar-analizó el lugar con la mirada, buscando la manera de llegar a la mitad-Odín debió traerle aquí para custodiar el amuleto-señaló las paredes-¿Creen que puedan llegar allá escalando las paredes con el equipo?-

-Seguro que sí, pero ir todos juntos supondría un problema para la estructura-la científica estudió el techo

-Rivaille, Ackerman, Eren, Armin y Jean cruzarán-ordenó el comandante, autoritario

-Los demás no deben moverse de aquí, un solo movimiento y podría volver a salir, procuren no dejar caer nada al agua-advirtió Loki retrocediendo, haciendo espacio para que pudiesen subir

Sin problema de ningún tipo los ganchos se atoraron en la piedra de techo y los seleccionados subieron rápido, avanzando despacio. Las miradas de todos iban de sus compañeros al agua, esperando que el monstruo aquel no volviera a salir.

Despacio comenzaron a avanzar, hasta que el equipo de Jean falló. Irremediablemente cayó en dirección al enorme lago y el agua comenzó a agitarse, la enorme serpiente, al parecer sentía todos los movimientos por encima de su habitad. La cabeza de la serpiente surgió, levantándose para llegar al techo.

-¡No dejen que les alcancé!-el grito de Erwin hizo que todos se movilizaran, saltando de pared a pared, para usarse como una especie de carnada y distraer al monstruo que parecía listo para devorar al chico

Armin miró a todos lados, trazando con rapidez una forma de salvar al chico que pendía de uno solo de los ganchos del equipo.

-¡¿Y si le dejamos ciega?!-sugirió, viendo a aquellos que intentaban distraerla, acercándose a Jean, despacio

-¡No funcionara!-respondió Loki-¡Igual podrá sentirnos!-

-¡Tendremos que matarle para poder avanzar!-gritó Erwin, haciendo que el gancho de su equipo se atorara en la pared

-¡¿Y cómo mierda pretende que matemos a esa cosa?!-se quejó Kirchstein que intentaba recuperar el manejo de su equipo

-¡Habrá que volarle la cabeza!-Hanji señalo una parte en específica, detrás de la cabeza de la serpiente

Loki miró con desesperación a todos, buscando otra manera de dejarla quieta, su salvación llegó cuando notó aquel pedazo de piedra que se estaba partiendo. Utilizó el equipo que se le había prestado para aquella misión y apunto en dirección al techo, derecho a aquella grieta.

Cuando llegó junto a Jean, le ayudó, dándole un empujón para que llegara con Armin, quien de inmediato le ayudo a subir. Cuando estuvo más cerca le hizo un par de gesto al rubio para que avanzaran y no se lastimaran. En un par de segundos ya estaban alcanzando a los otros 3 que estaban más cerca de su objetivo. La serpiente se sumergía y emergía de repente, buscando la manera de alcanzarles para devorarlos.

El gancho del equipo del castaño se incrusto en donde quería, comenzando a abrir más el techo, y mientras los demás intentaban rebanar la cabeza del monstruo, él intentaba derribar las rocas y estalactitas de ahí. Escuchó un enorme estruendo y sintió como comenzó a bajar, con lentitud, sonrió satisfecho por ver su cometido logrado, debido a quien era la serpiente, eso no le dañaría.

-¡Bajen del techo!-fue su último grito, haciendo malabares para alejarse de allí, y todo comenzó a colapsarse en donde él estaba, recién los designados habían bajado a donde estaba su objetivo, a duras penas el Dios consiguió llegar

Ayudado por Eren y Mikasa, subió a la roca, viendo como todo aquello se caía sobre la cabeza de la serpiente, sabía que eso no le mataría, pero sería suficiente para destruir aquella estúpida piedra que había comenzado toda esa desgracia. Levi y Armin ya la estaban examinando.

-Solo hay que…romperla ¿No?-preguntó Rivaille tomándola entre manos

Era una piedra, inusualmente con forma de cubo, color verde esmeralda, que brillaba, como si tuviese alguna especie de líquido dentro.

-No creo que sea tan fácil-inquirió el chico rubio, tomándola esta vez, él-Debe tener truco-

-Lo tiene-dijo, dejando escapar un suspiro, el castaño que se acercaba a ellos-No se acerquen a la orilla, no está muerta-señaló la pila de escombros, tomó una pequeña daga y miró a Eren, pidiéndole que se acercara a él-Préstame tu mano-la chica obedeció y se sorprendió cuando de repente el color rojo comenzó a salir de su palma

Loki le hizo apretar la daga, con fuerza, haciendo que su sangre corriera por el filo de la hoja de acero, comenzando a gotear y sin más, la enterró en aquella piedra que parecía tan dura como el cristal en el que se había encerrado Annie. Enterró la daga con tal fuerza que toda la cuchilla se hundió en la roca, del centro comenzó a salir el líquido verdoso y el brillo fue en aumento, en reflejo, taparon sus ojos para que no les lastimase y una fuerte sacudida les hizo caer al suelo. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

-¿Ya…?-Jean no supo que decir cuando al abrir los ojos, la cueva parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, como si nada de lo que había pasado hubiese ocurrido-¿Fue todo?-no recibió respuesta de nadie, de inmediato Loki hecho a correr, bajando hacia el puente, en dirección a donde antes estaban los escombros…

La serpiente no emergió en ningún momento, en cambio, en vez de todas aquellas rocas, que ahora estaban en su lugar, y el cuerpo de aquel monstruo, estaba un chico de cabello negro inconsciente. Nadie entendió como es que había llegado allí, ni de donde había salido, o como es que había terminado así, pues al parecer, no pertenecía a la legión.

-Yamino*, háblame, háblame, háblame-suplicó el castaño, cuando llegó junto al muchacho, levantando su cabeza para revisarle, se vio aliviado al ver que respiraba, lento, pero lo hacía

-Mi cabeza-se quejó, apretando los parpados con fuerza y llevando una mano a su frente-¿Papá?-preguntó confundido-¿Qué rayos paso?… ¿Y en dónde estoy?-

-Está bien…ahora no hay tiempo de respuestas, hay que volver-

El eco les hizo saber que alguien más estaba allí, acercándose a paso apresurado, voltearon a ver a aquella puertita por donde habían entrado y por ella apareció Eridan, acompañada por Fenrir y Kol.

-¡Lo hicieron!-dijo sorprendida entrando apresurada y con una sonrisa, quería llorar de felicidad

-¿Se…fueron?-pregunto Eren, apretando su mano para que no sangrara más, acercándose a ella, terminando de cruzar el puente

-Se esfumaron…prácticamente…se evaporaron-el rubio paso una mano por su cabello-Los…extinguieron-

-Ya no hay más titanes-pudo decir contenta la pelinegra, con una enorme sonrisa, tomando las manos de la castaña entre las suyas, una sonrisa de alivio se formó en los labios de la chica y sintió que los ojos le escocían

-Lo hicimos-abrazó a Eri, eufórica-Lo hicimos, lo hicimos-celebró

-Me parece…casi irreal-

-Deberían ir…y disfrutar de su nueva libertad-sugirió Fenrir con una sonrisa mientras agitaba la cola de un lado a otro, contento

Los soldados dudaron un poco pero comenzaron a salir, cada vez más rápido, ansiosos por sentir la luz del sol en su piel y tirarse al pasto de la felicidad. Eren en cambio, no paraba de llorar abrazada a la pelinegra, ambas sabían que al inicio era de alegría, pero que un sentimiento nuevo había embargado su pecho. Angustia.

La castaña sabía lo que venía, y tenía miedo, estaba completamente segura de lo que tendría que pasar a continuación en cuanto volvieran a las murallas. Sería enjuiciada y sentenciada a muerte, por el poder de transformarse en titán. No quería, ella no quería morir.

-Debemos volver y…dar la noticia-anunció Erwin…su voz hizo eco en la caverna pero ninguno se movió, porque todos sabían lo que venía, intercambiaron miradas fugaces

-Vamos-invitó la de orbes aguamarina, comenzando a caminar, jalando a Eren con ella-Volvamos-sonrió, para confortar a la quinceañera y le llevó fuera…de una forma u otra tendrían que volver

**-0-**

Los muros habían caído cuando la piedra fue destruida, al ser hechos con mismos titanes, ya no tenía caso que existieran. Al volver a casa, y dar la noticia de su victoria, la legión de reconocimiento fue elogiada y admirada con más razón…gracias a ellos ya no habría de que temer. Y sin embargo, a pesar de los esfuerzos del comandante, del sargento, de la líder de escuadrón, de los soldados…Eren estaba siendo enjuiciada de nuevo.

-Tu existencia es un peligro, Eren Jaeger-dijo, serio, Zacklay, mirando fijamente a la chica que estaba encadenada, de nuevo, sus ojos, detrás de los lentes, estudiaron al resto de la legión que parecía a punto de saltar para sacar a la chica de ahí-Sin mencionar el hecho de que mentiste a la milicia, diciendo que eras hombre-

Tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, sentía su cuerpo entero extremadamente frío y comenzaba a temblar, sabía cómo terminaría aquello, a pesar de que Eridan le había prometido que nada le pasaría, estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas…tomarían su vida ahí…sin miramientos. Escuchaba como la audiencia alegaba y reclamaba su cabeza, eso era…tan deprimente.

-Ha destruido las murallas que nuestro Dios nos ha dado, ¿Y si los titanes no están extintos en realidad? ¡No ha quitado nuestro único método de protección!-se quejó el Pastor Nick

-Bien, no hay más que decir-interrumpió Dallis los alegatos del pastor-Ya he tomado mi decisión-

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron y por ella entraron u par de jóvenes, una chica de cabello negro y largo, y un chico rubio de ojos azules. Sin problemas, quitaron a los guardias y se acercaron a paso lento a la castaña que estaba arrodillada, la chica se hincó, cubriendo el cuerpo de Jaeger con una manta y el rubio se paró en frente de ellas dos para hacerle frente al hombre. La de orbes esmeraldas le dirigió una mirada confundida a Eridan que le sonrió ampliamente.

-Le gusta jugar con su papel en momentos como este-le susurró rodando los ojos, intentando tranquilizarla

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?-pregunto serio, el que hacía de juez, a la defensiva

-He venido a interceder hoy por esta chica, que va a recibir injustamente la pena de muerte-habló, Kol, con voz serena y firme, los cuchicheos no hicieron falta

-¿Quién eres tú para poder interceder?-

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que están siendo malagradecidos con aquella a quien le deben la libertad-

-¿Es a ella a quien la debemos?-pregunto serio, Zacklay-Creí que se la debíamos a toda la tropa de exploración-

-De no ser por ella, señor, aunque hubiesen encontrado la fuente del problema, no hubiesen podido eliminarla-

-¡No podemos estar seguros de que todos hayan desaparecido!-grito el pastor-Aun puede haber…-

-Es seguro, señor-le interrumpió, alzando una mano-Yo puedo asegurarle que no hay más titanes-

-¿Qué hay de ella?-señaló Dwak, el líder de la policía Militar-Ella es un titán-

-Ya no lo es-declaro, volviendo a ponerse entre el dedo acusador del hombre y Eren

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-pregunto Dallis

-Al eliminar la fuente de vida de aquellas criaturas, todas, y me refiero a todas-le miró a los ojos-Desaparecieron-

-Nadie puede asegurar nada, jovencito-comentó Pixis, sereno

-Yo lo puedo asegurar-

-¿Y cómo?-el pastor parecía desesperado, las alas blancas surgieron de la espalda del chico, haciendo que algunas plumas volaran en todas direcciones, todos los presentes—con excepción de la legión de reconocimiento, que ya le habían visto—se sintieron asombrados, maravillados y asustados al mismo tiempo

-Porque yo soy su Dios-las alas cubrían por completo a las dos chicas arrodilladas, Eridan estaba a punto de rodar en el suelo de la risa, Kol era demasiado bueno en eso para impresionar a los humanos…y convencerlos

-E-eso es imposible-se negó Nick, asombrado, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Yo fui el que le dio el poder a esta niña para poder defenderlos, pero ¿Qué han hecho ustedes? Juzgarla por temor a que les haga daño, y ahora que ya no le ven utilidad, quieren desecharla como un simple pañuelo…como todo lo que han hecho con lo que les he dado-hizo una pausa y miró acusadoramente al pastor-Yo no los cree para que se convirtieran en seres egoístas y temerosos…ni tampoco para que me utilizaran de excusa para su propio bien-lanzó un suspiro y volteo hacia Eren, con un chasquido le liberó de las esposas y le ayudo a ponerse en pie, junto con Eri-Tu poder de titán se ha ido-le tomó las manos, y ella se sorprendió de lo cálidas que estaban-Puedes hacer con tu vida lo que desees, eres libre-volteó y lanzó una mirada fiera a aquellos que pedían su cabeza, por los ventanales donde antes entraba luz ahora se oscurecía y un trueno hizo que la sala temblara-Y aquel que ose ponerte una mano encima para lastimarte será castigado-la luz del sol volvió a alumbrar por los vidrios

Un haz de luz envolvió al chico y a la pelinegra, haciéndolos desaparecer en el acto, Eren se cubrió con la manta, aún tenía frío y su cuerpo temblaba. El juez lanzó un suspiro, un poco confundido aún por los recientes hechos y dejó los papeles sobre la mesa, acomodándose los lentes.

-¿Bajo qué clase de estrella has nacido, Eren Jaeger?-la mención de su nombre le hizo levantar la vista hacia Zacklay-Bien, quedas libre de cargo…y de hacer lo que desees…pero seguirás bajo la vigilancia del sargento Rivaille…solo por las dudas-sentenció y dio por terminado el juicio, poniéndose de pie para salir de allí

**-0-**

Vio a Eridan quitarse los zapatos y botarlos por ahí, corriendo descalza por aquella tierra blanca y fina, sintió curiosidad por saber si dolía o si era suave, tenía muchas dudas de acercarse a la orilla, donde aquella vasta extensión del cuerpo líquido iba y venía, rompiendo en la orilla. Sintió las manos de Armin tomar las suyas y jalarla hacia el agua, alegando que se sentía muy bien, él también había quedado descalzo. Mikasa le obligó a quitarse las botas del uniforme de la legión y ayudo a su rubio amigo a acercarla a su tan anhelado sueño.

-¡Amo el océano!-se regocijó la pelinegra, quien ya tenía medio cuerpo adentro y jugaba, salpicándose con Kol y Fenrir, Yamino, en la orilla, inhalaba el aroma de la brisa, con una sonrisa

-Había olvidado lo bien que se siente esta humedad en el ambiente-comento Loki, sentado junto a Yamino, quien también parecía querer entrar-Ve con tus hermanos-le apremió con una sonrisa y asintió entrando al agua de inmediato, comenzando a jugar con los otros tres

-Parecen críos-se quejó Rivaille, de brazos cruzados, sentándose junto a Loki

-Es la primera vez que venimos a este lugar, Levi, anímate un poco-comentó el comandante y señaló a Hanji que también se había unido a la diversión-Todos parecen contentos-comentó, viendo como Eren parecía asombrada por algo-Creo que iré a ver-se animó finalmente, acercándose a donde Zoe creía haber descubierto algo interesante

-Gracias-dijo de repente el castaño cuando el rubio se había ido

-¿Por qué?-pregunto simplemente

-Por cuidar de mi Eri-sonrió ligeramente, sin perder de vista a sus hijos

-No importa-se quitó las botas y la chaqueta, comenzaba a morirse de calor-Pero hay algo que no me queda claro-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿No se supone que es hija de la Diosa del Inframundo? ¿Entonces no sería tu…nieta?-el Dios rió divertido y negó con la cabeza

-En realidad es mi hija, la más pequeña-suspiró-Cuando nació, su madre murió y los primeros años la cuidamos entre todos…pero por la profecía del Ragnarok y los temores de Odín me separaron de todos mis hijos…Hela, afortunadamente, se hizo cargo como de ella como si fuese su madre, y en serio se lo agradezco-

-Ya-bajó la mirada, incómodo, no sabía que decir

-Ella…te quiere mucho-el castaño sonrió-Te envidio-

-¿Ah?-

-¡Papá!-ambos, inevitablemente, voltearon a ver a la chica, traía el cabello completamente húmedo y la ropa pegada al cuerpo por lo mojada, sonreía ampliamente-¿Qué haces aquí?-puso sus brazos en jarras, fingiendo estar molesta, Levi se sintió ajeno a la conversación…hasta que sintió las manos de la chica sobre las suyas, y entonces supo que le hablaba a él-¡Vamos!-le jaló con ella hasta donde estaba Eren

-Esta salada-dijo sorprendida y escuchó la risa armoniosa de Eri

-¿Creíste acaso que te mentí?-preguntó, haciéndose la ofendida, la castaña sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-Se me hacía difícil de creer-soltó una risita, acompañando a Eridan

-Esto es incómodo-se quejó el sargento, haciendo una mueca, lo que provoco más risas en las otras dos

-Escuchen-dijo, sonriente, la diosa-Esta noche…mi padre, Kol, mis hermanos y yo volveremos a Asgard-No queremos despedirnos porque nos hemos encariñado mucho con ustedes, pero yo no podía irme sin dejar de agradecerles a los dos por…todo-se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sintió las lágrimas caer…que se confundían con el agua que escurría de su cabello-No quiero irme…pero aún tenemos cosas que hacer allá-tragó saliva y volvió a sonreír-Pero les prometo que volveré en cuanto termine con todo-

-¿Y cuánto crees que eso tarde?-pregunto Jaeger, se sentía triste por la noticia

-No lo sé, pero me esforzare por hacer que no pase mucho tiempo-volteó hacia Levi, quien estaba de brazos cruzados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido-Papá, me iré pero volveré pronto…y seré una niña malcriada para que puedas regañarme ¿Sí?-el hombre suspiró, ante aquella mirada y se pasó una mano por el cabello

-Promete que te cuidaras-

-Te lo prometo-sonrió y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza-Te quiero mucho-sintió unas palmaditas en su espalda y como correspondía al gesto

-Yo también…aunque seas una mocosa desobediente-la pelinegra soltó una risita, soltándole, pero tomando su mano y la de Eren, uniéndolas, entrelazando sus dedos

-Se tienen el uno al otro-la castaña se sonrojó por la acción y la frase-Ustedes están destinados a estar juntos…puedo ver su hilo rojo del destino-pasó su dedo índice por el dedo meñique de Eren y por el de Rivaille, simbolizando una unión-Así que espero encontrarlos juntos cuando regrese-amenazó y la quinceañera se puso más roja de lo que estaba, en especial al sentir que el mayor apretaba el agarre

-Así será-prometió él-Siempre-

Su hija se sintió satisfecha y asintió, contenta. Eren se dedicó a observar sus manos unidas…emocionada, las palabras de Rivaille…le supieron a gloria.

**Owari**

* * *

**Awwww se que me tarde mucho, muchiiiiisimo con este cap…la verdad es q me estaba haciendo tonta porq no lo quería terminar xD, en fin, espero que les haya gustado, que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, y que…si quieren epilogo me digan para ponerme a escribir xD en fin~, ya tengo idea nueva que reemplazara a este fic, será riren (si, será yaoi) peeeero, lo subiré el lunes :) vale? En serio, muchisisisisisimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo, por dejarme review, por ponerlo en favorite o darle click en follow, me sentía especial con cada uno de ellos :') en fin, me voy, pero volveré con algo mejor :D es una promesa!**

**Gracias por todo!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
